Hate At First Sight
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Sakura & Syaoran are ordered to be engaged and so are Tomoyo & Eriol. Ever heard of love at first sight? The exact opposite in the case. When they see they finally love one another through their obstacles by fate, betrayal gets in the way.
1. Chapter One

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it. It all belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Readers: Hello everyone! Nope, not the first chapter either! This is just the prologue. I need at least ten reviews to continue this. I'm not sure how it's going to go, but hopefully you'll all help me with that! Well, here goes nothing! The prologue!!  
  
Hate At First Sight  
  
Prologue  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"HOE!!!!" This single word echoed throughout the entire Kinomoto kingdom.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You're 18 and still not a thing has changed! You're always late! I can't believe you forgot that your father wanted us to meet with him today!" Tomoyo said to her friend as she shook her awake. Sakura took a quick shower as she donned her long pink dress, which she hated. She then brushed her long silky auburn hair; placing in two clips her bother had given her for her birthday. The two girls then dashed down the stairs to see their parents and Touya waiting for their arrival in the throne room.  
  
"You're late kaijuu, you too Tomoyo," Touya said to the two as they ran in breathless.  
  
"Gomen ne otou-san! Onii-chan! Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura said stomping on her brother's foot.  
  
"Itai!!" Touya yelped in pain.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you're so lucky you don't have to do this every morning," Sakura said sighing while Tomoyo just giggled.  
  
"That's because Tomoyo actually has grace and isn't kaijuu!" Touya said to his sister. Touya felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see his 2-year-old daughter, Ying Hua, wanting to be picked up. He picked her up and stopped teasing his sister.for a while.  
  
"Now you three. Well, we have news which is why we wanted to speak with you today," Sonomi began smiling.  
  
"Oh? What about 'kaa-san?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Well, we have been speaking with one of our alliance kingdoms. Since you two have always been scaring away every prince, knight or duke that comes up to you for your hand, with the help of Touya, we're setting you up, and you have no choice in this matter. Sakura, you will be married to Li Xiao Lang and Tomoyo you will be married to Hiiragizawa Eriol," Fujitaka explained waiting. He knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" All three siblings screamed making Ying Hua, Sonomi, Fujitaka and Kaho wince.  
  
"What? How could you do this to my sisters?" Touya bellowed outraged.  
  
"Touya-kun, honey. Calm down. Let them handle this one," Kaho assured her husband trying to calm him down.  
  
"Otou-san! Auntie Sonomi! How can you do this to us? I thought you loved us!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Okaa-san, Uncle Fujitaka how could you come to such measures?!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Of course we love you. And they're nice boys, but we have to do this. Sakura, your father promised Nadeshiko he would find you a suitable husband for you. Tomoyo, I am going to pass for I am growing old and I want you to rule somewhere! Mostly in our kingdom," Sonomi explained.  
  
"You say you love us? Then why put us through such torture as marrying us off to some lowlifes?" Tomoyo said keeping her calm.  
  
"Tomoyo. Sakura. We." Fujitaka trailed off but stopped because the girls were already walking off.  
  
"Well, they took that better than I expected," Sonomi said to Fujitaka.  
  
"They hate us. I wonder how the boys from the other kingdom are taking things," Fujitaka said to Sonomi sighing.  
  
"Worse if not as bad as Sakura and Tomoyo," Sonomi said sighing.  
  
~*Li Kingdom*~  
  
"NANI? MOTHER!! I REFUSE TO DO THIS!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Li-san. What is the purpose of this and what will you accomplish by arranging us in these marriages?" Eriol said in hopes of confusing her.  
  
"More like arranging us in death traps with annoying high pitched voices for life," Syaoran muttered scowling.  
  
"One; Li Xiao Lang you are doing this whether you like it or not. Along with you Hiiragizawa Eriol. Your mother said for you to travel with us to the Kinomoto kingdom. Mei Hua and Calvin put me in charge of you for now Eriol. They have to go to England for a while," Yelan explained. "What will I accomplish? I will rest knowing that my kingdom will be looked after by my son, and my family's kingdom will be doing just as well as we will be. The purpose of this is for you two to stop scaring off the poor girls and finally get married. The girls are in the same position as you."  
  
"If none of us want to be married then why are you making us do this?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I have told you that already. Xiao Lang, you will be marrying Sakura Kinomoto and Eriol you will be marrying Tomoyo Daidouji. Now, go get packed. We leave this evening," Yelan ordered them as they simply bowed and walked to their chambers.  
  
"Why me?" Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol said aloud to themselves at the same time to themselves as they lay on their own beds waiting for the living hell to arrive.  
  
TBC 


	2. Prologue

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hey guys! Forget the fact that I said about the whole 10 reviews thing, I like the plot of this story so I'm going to write up to chapter five, then see how things go okay? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
Hate At First Sight  
  
Chapter One  
  
"What are we going to do Sakura-chan? We're going to get tied down!" Tomoyo said as the two paced frantically in Sakura's room.  
  
"I don't know. I mean there's nothing we CAN do. But we have to do something! Wait! Did otou-san say something about them wanting this too?" Sakura said beaming.  
  
"I'm not sure, but if they weren't forced into this, then we'll be able to do something. We can just hurt them until they go crying to their mommy's saying how they refuse to marry us. Maybe their mothers will be considerate and listen, therefore saving us from getting married," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Oh! And if they were forced into this, we won't even have to talk to them. just completely ignore the illiterate idiots," Sakura said sighing as she sat down on her bed followed by Tomoyo. The two just began to talk about random topics when a knock came to their door.  
  
"Princess Sakura, Princess Chiharu, Princess Naoko, Princess Rika and Prince Takashi are here to meet with you," A maid said as she opened the door. She was well known to Sakura and all of her friends because she was nice and spent a lot of time taking care of Sakura.  
  
"Thank-you Marie, and how many times must I tell you? Call me Sakura," Sakura said smiling at her.  
  
"And call me Tomoyo. We're your friends Marie. You're only a little older than us," Tomoyo said smiling also.  
  
"Alright. Should I tell them to come up, or will you meet them somewhere?" Marie asked.  
  
"Can you tell them we'll meet them in the gardens?" Sakura asked. Marie nodded. "Oh Marie, can you please bring tea and strawberry shortcake out please. About 6." Marie nodded once more and left.  
  
"Are we going to tell them?" Tomoyo said as she watched Sakura brush her hair quickly and put on some lip-gloss.  
  
"I guess we should. I mean, they are our best friends and all. They'll supportive and help us out with our scheming right?" Sakura answered.  
  
~*In the gardens*~  
  
"No way," Chiharu answered.  
  
"Nuh uh," said Naoko.  
  
"Nope," Rika said also.  
  
"Sorry. I want to help but they won't let me," Takashi answered pouting.  
  
"Why? You've helped us out before. What's so different about now?" Sakura asked rather upset with their friend's answers.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan. You're the only ones out of that haven't been married. I'm married to Takashi, Naoko is married to Mike and Rika is married to Duke Tarada," Chiharu explained.  
  
"You two need to get married sometime soon," Rika added.  
  
"Nani?! Well all of you have love marriages because your parents would listen. We aren't in love. We're in an arranged marriage," Tomoyo replied frowning. "And don't forget the fact that we're only 19!"  
  
"We all got married two years ago Tomoyo-chan, so that's no excuse," Naoko said to her.  
  
"Mou, why do you all have to be so mean? Ganging up on us like this?" Sakura said pouting and slouching,  
  
"We're doing what's best for you. Anyways, what time are you supposed to be meeting them?" Chiharu said to her friends.  
  
"Mother said she wanted us in the throne room around 2:00," Tomoyo said sipping her tea.  
  
"2:00? Sakura! Tomoyo! It's nearly 2:30!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Did you know that time was originally invented by-" Takashi began.  
  
"Oh shut up you. You guys better go!" Chiharu said hitting him upside the head.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about this! We aren't even married yet and they're wrecking our plans already! See you later," Sakura said gathering her skirts and leaving. They all looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a lot of work. But they had promised Fujitaka and Sonomi they would help them learn to like them. Why did they ever agree?  
  
~*Throne Room*~  
  
"Sorry we're late. We had previous engagements to attend to," Sakura said as the two came bustling in.  
  
"Well they'll be arriving soon. And you were so preoccupied in your 'previous' engagements that you had to be late for your engagement meeting kaijuu? Well not to worry. I'll try and get you two out of this," Touya said as he whispered this to Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Presenting the Prince Li and Queen Yelan Li from the Li Kingdom. Also presenting Eriol Hiiragizawa from the Hiiragizawa kingdom," the announcer said after a few minutes of waiting. The once happy princesses were now very upset after this comment.  
  
Just as the two girls began to mumble, two tall men walked in with what looked like their mother, although the second one looked nothing like the first. The first one had messy chocolate hair and the most captivating eyes you could have ever seen. The second one had blue hair, slightly messy, and azure eyes. They both had a great build and the woman that was accompanying them, held much regal and grace; she seemed well respected.  
  
"Hello Yelan, it has been a while," Fujitaka said bowing.  
  
"Yes it has. How have you both been?" Yelan asked in return.  
  
"Well thank you. I just have a question. How did yours take the news?" Sonomi asked curiously.  
  
"Just think of it this way. worse than yours I'm sure," Yelan answered smiling to the two.  
  
"Probably. Now how about we introduce the couples?" Fujitaka said loudly making the five cringe. (Don't forget Touya!)  
  
"Princess Tomoyo Daidouji, this is your betrothed, Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa," Yelan said to Tomoyo. Yelan shot Eriol a look as he gulped, stepped forward and bowed, refusing to meet the other part of the critique.  
  
"Please to be at your acquaintance," the two said in the same bored tone, which happened to shock all five.  
  
"Prince Syaoran Li, meet your betrothed, Princess Sakura Kinomoto," Fujitaka said Syaoran. They followed the same procedure as their parents began to talk. Suddenly, a smirk crossed Sakura's features as she turned to her friend.  
  
"Pst! Tomoyo! I have an idea!" Sakura exclaimed quietly so only her Tomoyo would hear her.  
  
"What do you think those bimbos are talking about?" Syaoran whispered to his friend on their side of the room.  
  
"I have no idea, but Kinomoto looks kind of creepy with that smirk," Eriol whispered back.  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked eagerly in response to her statement.  
  
"Well, they seem not to like this at all either and probably want to work with us so we won't have be married right?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded her head. "Well, since they probably don't want us all over them, we're going to do the exact opposite. Hang all over them, and bug them until they go crazy, trust me. They'll hate us and then we'll never have to see them again!"  
  
"Oh that's a great plan Sakura-chan! But I have only one problem. While we have to "hang" all over them like you said, I swear I'm going to gag. This is anything but love at first sight. It's hate at first sight," Tomoyo said in loathing, which soon turned into a giggle followed by Sakura.  
  
"How about we go all evil on them once they snap to really confuse them!" Sakura suggested smirking.  
  
"Great idea," Tomoyo said as the two continued with their version of Operation Torture.  
  
"Well Syaoran, I don't think we have to worry about these ones. They seem to hate this us as much as we do," Eriol said to his friend.  
  
"I'm not sure. Kinomoto and Daidouji look as if they're planning to kill us," Syaoran said, the both of them staring at the girls across the room. The two waved at them and they sheepishly waved back. Now that was the major give away, they were in serious trouble.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo! Would you please show the princes to their rooms? You should know where they are located," Sonomi asked. The girls immediately groaned, but as soon as they remembered their plan, they put on grins.  
  
"Come with us boys," Tomoyo said politely as she walked in front of them with Sakura. Sakura had to stifle her giggles or else she would have been laughing like a maniac from their reactions. They both stood dot eyed, totally freaked.  
  
"Is this a good thing?" Syaoran whispered to Eriol as they walked. Eriol simply shrugged.  
  
"Operation Torture Syaoran. I'm sure they have one too. Just remember ours," Eriol said as he sped up the pace to catch up with them. Followed by a very confused Syaoran.  
  
TBC  
  
***Note: If you want me to e-mail you when I have a new chapter out, let me know CLEARLY in your reviews and please leave your e-mail at the bottom or by your pen name so I won't have to search the site for it okay? Thanks! Ja ne and review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hello all! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and for putting up with this annoyance for a while since it's complete and utter crap right now. But remember! The plot is just developing! So, just bare with me until it starts to get better okay? Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Hate At First Sight  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Dear Lord Eriol, what are those two up two? They're confusing the hell out of me," Syaoran said as he sat on his bed of his room where he would be staying for the next 3 months along with Eriol.  
  
"Something, but I have no idea what. One minute they're glaring at us, the next, they act like all the other girls. Then the next, we're back to square one," Eriol said pacing in his friend's room.  
  
"Well, I am not going to let them get to me. It's like you said, they're up to something. Almost as if they're doing this deliberately," Syaoran thought out loud.  
  
"That's it! They are! They're trying to confuse us! I saw Daidouji-san smirk when she saw that we were confused, and Kinomoto-san did too!" Eriol said banging his fist into the palm of his other hand.  
  
"Well what can we do?" Syaoran asked looking up at his friend.  
  
"Well, let's just say that two can play at that game," Eriol said as he smirked. He then rushed over to Syaoran and spoke quietly about his ideas he had in store.  
  
~*The Girls*~  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did you see their faces?" Sakura asked laughing madly.  
  
"I know! They looked so tormented! It was priceless!" Tomoyo said laughing in the same sense.  
  
"They looked so stupid!" Sakura said once more still laughing.  
  
"Oh but they just don't look stupid, they are stupid!" Tomoyo said laughing, but she had calmed down, as did Sakura, while the two wiped the tears from their eyes.  
  
"I know I know! How much longer do you think we should continue with this one before we move onto the next one?" Sakura asked regaining her composure as Tomoyo did as well.  
  
"Well, they may be stupid but they're not too dense, so they'll pick up on it eventually. So once they figure out they're being confused, we'll move onto plan b," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Oh I see. Everything works out perfectly, and I have the perfect idea for plan b too," Sakura said as they spoke in hushed tones about their future plans.  
  
~*Later At Dinner*~  
  
"Okay Syaoran, get ready, the girls are coming now," Eriol whispered to his friend while they waited at the ebony doors for the girls to come.  
  
"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san. How are you?" Syaoran said smiling. Sakura just looked baffled.  
  
"Uh." were all that escaped Sakura's lips.  
  
"My dear plumb blossom, are you well?" Eriol said as he bowed and kissed her hand. (Plumb blossom is the meaning of Tomoyo's name right?)  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo mumbled bewildered.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, may I speak to you for a moment? Excuse us boys," Sakura said nervously before grabbing her friend's hand then racing around the corner.  
  
"Part a worked," Syaoran said as the two walked in the dining area looking smug.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the heck was that all about? They're acting all. all. nice," Sakura said out of breath.  
  
"I know! Sakura, I think they've figured us out! That was lot faster than we expected. So it looks like we'll be using plan b sooner huh?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess, come on, let's go," Sakura said as the two walked back to the dining area with big smirks on their faces.  
  
"Hello ladies. Would you like to accompany us at our table?" Eriol said as the two looked around. They saw their friends and just shrugged because all of the tables were already occupied.  
  
"Looks like we don't have much of a choice," Sakura said sighing. She was about to sit beside Syaoran but Tomoyo poked her and went over to sit beside Eriol, leaving Tomoyo sitting with Syaoran.  
  
"I was kind of hoping to be sitting with Kinomoto-san instead," Syaoran said, turning to Tomoyo. Sakura let out a smirk knowing what would happen next.  
  
"You. you mean you don't like me Li-kun? You hate me? Sakura-chan! He hates me!" Tomoyo said dramatically as she let out the waterworks. Sakura had to contain her laughter, so she just shot a glare to both Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun! Control your best friend! You should have better manners Li-kun," Sakura said to them both while comforting her friend. The two walked out, knowing all eyes were on them. Now everyone was staring at Eriol and Syaoran who sweat dropped. On the other side of the room, you could tell Touya and Sakura's friend were laughing inaudibly, for they had seen this performance many times before, except in private.  
  
"Heh, heh, if you would excuse us," Syaoran said getting up slowly followed by Eriol as they walked quickly out of the room. "I'll get them if it's the last thing I do!" Syaoran said loudly as they went around looking for them. They heard distant giggles and they followed them. They were in the gardens sitting on a cobble stone bench.  
  
"Nice show Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said smiling brightly.  
  
"Why thank-you dear Sakura-chan. It was probably hilarious. I wonder how you were able to contain yourself this time," Tomoyo said wiping the fake tears from her eyes and stressing the last two words.  
  
"Well. we made up for my laughter that time. I just don't want to go back in there. I hate all of these stupid formalities. You want to go to the towns tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she paced.  
  
"Sure why not? But I feel like training. We haven't been able to do it all week. Mother has always been catching us," Tomoyo said as she got up and walked over to a Sakura tree.  
  
"Training?" Syaoran whispered to Eriol from where they were watching. Eriol just merely shrugged.  
  
"You want to go get changed real quick and practice?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure. Meet you down in five?" Tomoyo said as the two nodded and set off into different directions. Once the two were sure they were gone, they came out of hiding,  
  
"Whoa, this is new," Syaoran commented.  
  
"I know. All of the girls we've met are so. prissy," Eriol said as he sat on the grass.  
  
"All of them just waiting for princes to drop at their feet and obey their every command. They all worry about their nails and hair, being careful not to sweat," Syaoran said once more.  
  
"Looks like these ones are different but we barely know them, so I guess we can't exactly judge," Eriol said as they heard footsteps behind them and went back to their concealed space.  
  
"What do you want to do first? Hand to hand combat or fencing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"How about we start off with hand to hand and then move over to fencing?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sure. But why don't we get our little friend's in the bushes to join us?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Gladly," Sakura said as the two walked up and pulled them out by their arms. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Sakura hissed.  
  
"We came to see what you were up to," Eriol answered calmly.  
  
"Well, you've seen so now leave," Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"We weren't intending on staying," Syaoran said as he got out of her grasp and brushed himself off.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked sarcastically. Tomoyo threw Eriol away from her, making him stumble back to where Syaoran was standing.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself again. Leave," Tomoyo said while Sakura and herself glared at the two.  
  
"And if we refuse?" Eriol asked crossing his arms smirking as Syaoran followed the action. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and smirked.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
"Ow, ow, ow," Syaoran mumbled as he walked up the stairs to his room. He had a bruise on every limb of his body, and was positive Sakura and Tomoyo were anything but what they said they were.  
  
"Let's never give them any ideas again shall we?" Eriol said as he too limped up the stairwell.  
  
"It was your idea in the first place Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran growled as they made it to their room doors finally.  
  
"Still. I have bruises everywhere, and that proves they are definitely not ladies, but it was funny to see them angry when we ran," Eriol said grinning.  
  
"I know, but it was hell to pay when they caught us. They're a lot faster than I had anticipated, and it was almost as if it was fun chasing after us" Syaoran said as he opened his room door.  
  
"Not almost, it was fun for them. This is extremely humiliating. We got our asses kicked by "princesses". Let's never talk about this again," Eriol said opening his room door.  
  
"My excuse is she's my fiancée. Can't necessarily hurt her now can I?" Syaoran asked as he stepped into the room while Eriol agreed and stepped into his own. They both collapsed on their respectable beds and stay there limp for who knows how long. But soon, a knock came to their doors.  
  
"Come on guys, that was just a warm up. We're sorry," Sakura said giggling. Syaoran eyes shot open as he barricaded the door.  
  
"You guys are pathetic. It's just a few bruises," Tomoyo said through the door as well. Eriol followed Syaoran's action and leaned against it.  
  
"Stay away from me woman!" Eriol and Syaoran yelled at the same time as the girls walked off giggling at their antics.  
  
"What have I done to deserve this Kami?" Syaoran mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.  
  
"Women," Eriol mumbled in the same tone.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter Three

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hey guys! Thank-you to all of the people who reviewed! It means so much to me!! Thank-you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review me and tell me what you think okay? Enjoy! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
Hate At First Sight  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next day as the four walked into the breakfast hall, there was giggling and laughter around, meaning there was new gossip. Usually, everyone loved new gossip. Well, usually.  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura screeched once Chiharu told her the news. Everyone stopped for a second to look at her before going back to her breakfast.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Tomoyo moaned, slumping deeper in her chair.  
  
"Nope it's true," Takashi added.  
  
"They're having a ball in your and the princes honor tonight!" Naoko cried happily.  
  
"Why? Everyone knows this already," Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well. there is a twist to it." Rika trailed off.  
  
"Ooh! We love twists," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Well, since your parents know you're not too happy about this situation, they're going to allow you to look for someone else at the ball. But, if you don't find them, then you'll have the get married to Hiiragizawa and Li. But just because you found someone better doesn't mean it's over yet. They want strong guys for you, so they'll have to some other stuff which we aren't sure about just as yet," Takashi said sipping his juice. The girls' eyes lit up immediately as they squealed with joy. The boys on the other side of the room had huge smiles plastered on their faces. Sakura and Tomoyo just gulped down some juice and left, while the boys took toast and left. They all met up at the hallway, and Sakura decided it was best if they knew the news.  
  
"Have you heard?" Sakura asked as they stopped and just stood staring at one another.  
  
"Yes we have, and I must say we're delighted," Eriol said smirking.  
  
"Likewise, I assure you," Tomoyo said smiling with the same smirk as he.  
  
"We have to get going. Excuse us princesses," Syaoran said, as he was about to walk towards the staircase.  
  
"Wait Li. Hiiragizawa. There's a reason why I stopped you," Sakura said making them step back.  
  
"Would you mind filling me in Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"Well, since we don't have to be married anymore. we can stop acting like complete and utter morons to each other. What do you think?" Sakura asked with an emotionless look on her visage. Syaoran was about to burst out laughing, but Eriol's words made him choke on his laughter.  
  
"We would be delighted princesses. Please call us by our first names," Eriol said bowing.  
  
"Likewise. Please excuse us, but we must prepare for the ball," Sakura said lifting her skirts and walking up the stairs with a dazed Tomoyo. But once information was processed, two words were heard from two people in different directions.  
  
"YOU FOOL!"  
  
~*Later That Evening*~  
  
"Sakura! I don't know why you had to say that! I cannot stand Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo said as she and Sakura ran around her room getting ready for the ball. Tomoyo was wearing a long purple dress that clung to her body until it reached the waist, and then puffed out. It was in two shades of purple with glittering lilies on all of the hemlines.  
  
"Oh suck it up Tomoyo-chan. I can't stand them either, but it's better not to have any enemies. And I don't see why you mind, it seems as if you rather like Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa," Sakura said placing on her tiara. Sakura was wearing the same style of dress as Tomoyo except it was in different shades of pink with cherry blossoms that glittered on the hemlines.  
  
"That's one enemy I'm willing to keep, and I cannot stand the sight of Hiiragizawa! How do you expect me to like him? And you on another hand should not talk. You like Li, keep that in mind Sakura," Tomoyo said placing on her jewelry as finishing touches.  
  
"Please. But now that I think of it, I'm such an idiot. What if they think. we like them?" Sakura said finished off her look with lip balm. They both showed disgusted faces.  
  
"Ewww," Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time as they walked out of the room and into a waiting hall for them to be announced as they continued their argument.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is all your fault Eriol," Syaoran hissed as they ran down the stairs because they were running late.  
  
"Oh shut up. You honestly think I want them for my enemies? Takashi was telling me of their pranks and I do not want to be caught in the middle of their fury. Although it is rather amusing when Daidouji is," Eriol said smirking and adjusting his clothes. This got a slap upside the head from Syaoran.  
  
"You've actually fallen for the girl," Syaoran said.  
  
"Shut up. It's not like you aren't taken with the Cherry Blossom. And as if I would fall for the likes of her," Eriol said as they reached the waiting hall to meet the other two bickering as well. They all kept on going with it for five minutes, faces red until they all said at the same time.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE HIM/HER!" all four huffed only then noticing the others were present but still had scowls on their faces still.  
  
"And now presenting Princess Tomoyo Daidouji with her escort Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa," said one announcer. Tomoyo huffed once more before walking over, grabbing Eriol's hand and pulling him out to the staircase they were meant to walk down plastering smiles on their faces.  
  
"And also Princess Sakura Kinomoto with Prince Syaoran Li," said the other. Sakura followed the same pursuit.  
  
"Now remember, this is your last chance to get out of a relationship with each other," Chiharu reminded the four before she was swept away by Takashi.  
  
"Come on. I just hope that moron isn't here," Sakura said to Tomoyo, but unfortunately Syaoran overheard.  
  
"No such luck Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said pointing him out. As soon as she said that Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"No luck for you either. Come on, let's get someone to dance with before they get here," Sakura said looking around before they dashed over to their friends, Mike and Josh. They were just about to ask for help when they were too late.  
  
"Ah, the fair maiden Sakura. How are you doing this beautiful night," said once with piercing hazel eyes and jet-black hair. He was tall and was well built.  
  
"Shut up Richard. Stay away from me," Sakura said disgustingly before she walked off with him following her. On a wall, which he was leaning on, amber eyes glared at the man.  
  
"Bittersweet love. Just like us dear Tomoyo," said another with pale green eyes and blonde hair with the same body like Richard.  
  
"Leave me be Matthew," Tomoyo said following the same manner.  
  
"But I love thee. How can I?" Matthew said as he followed behind Tomoyo. Now azure eyes glared holes through the one known as Matthew. Soon Sakura and Tomoyo met with each other on the other side of the room before walking side by side, out into the gardens. The boys grinned at each other and followed.  
  
"What do you think they're up to Eriol?" Syaoran asked as he stood up straight.  
  
"Let's go find out," Eriol said, eyes narrowed, following to where the four had gone, something going unnoticed by them both.  
  
~*The Gardens*~  
  
"Why do they always have to bother us at EVERY ball?" Sakura groaned sitting on a bench.  
  
"Because we adore you so," Richard said as he approached them grinning with Matthew at his side.  
  
"Kami! Can you not take a hint? Leave. Us. Alone!" Tomoyo yelled infuriated.  
  
"But you don't understand Tomoyo. You're the ladies we want. And we always get what we want," Matthew said grinning.  
  
"Don't make me use force on you Richard," Sakura said as she and Tomoyo began stepping away from them as they inched closer. Soon they were backed up to a wall and had nowhere to turn as they were grabbed by the wrists and where about to fight back, but were interrupted.  
  
"We suggest you let them go," said one.  
  
"Immediately, or the after effects won't be pretty," said the other.  
  
TBC  
  
***Note: If you want me to e-mail you when I've updated, please let me know in your review so I can get your e-mail address easily okay? Thank-you!!*** 


	5. Chapter Four

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hey guys! Thank you so much to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter. This won't exactly be how you imagined it to be. There has to be some other conflict right? Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
Hate At First Sight  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~In The Last Chapter (Slightly Changed~*~  
  
"We suggest you let them go," said one.  
  
"Immediately, or the aftermath won't be pretty," said the other.  
  
~*~End of Last Chapter~*~  
  
"And might you be?" Richard asked releasing Sakura.  
  
"Who are you to order us around?" Matthew demanded as he let go of Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, do you really want to find out?" Said a voice stepping out of the shadows. The one who had the second voice followed as Matthew and Richard charged at them. The two just stood there waiting, and punched them in the face once, giving off a knockout. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped looking at the two men before them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," a man that was tall, cute messy blonde hair and pale green eyes smiled bowing before Sakura. For once in her life, Sakura seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"We'd be happy to save you anytime fair maiden," the other said. He too was tall and had light brown hair with hazel eyes. They were both well built and tanned. Tomoyo was in the same phase as Sakura. They were just staring at the other taking in each other's looks when a sound snapped them out of their reverie.  
  
*Ahem* Syaoran cleared his throat and stood expectantly along with Eriol. Sakura raised an eyebrow towards them as Tomoyo folded her arms.  
  
"May we help you?" Tomoyo's clear voice rang out.  
  
"Actually yes. Who the hell are they?" Eriol asked calmly.  
  
"They are true men who can actually help a woman who is need," Sakura said glaring at Syaoran. The two guys sweat dropped thinking this would take a while.  
  
"Why do you think we came here?!" Syaoran asked bewildered. Sakura and Tomoyo merely shrugged and turned back to the other two while Eriol and Syaoran fell down anime style.  
  
"I'm sorry, we didn't catch your names," Sakura said smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh, I'm Cheung Tristan and this is a good friend of mine, Phan Gavin," the one with green eyes introduced.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is my best friend and cousin Kinomoto Sakura," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Would you two lovely ladies like to accompany us back to the ballroom," Gavin asked smiling.  
  
"We would be delighted," Sakura said taking Tristan's arm as Tomoyo took Gavin's and the four walked in leaving two rather angered princes behind.  
  
"Why can't they be so nice to us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know really. But looks like we're getting out of this engagement a lot easier than we thought," Eriol said with what sounded a lot like reluctance.  
  
"I know," Syaoran said as he shook his head and the two walked in the ballroom.  
  
~*Ballroom*~  
  
"Sakura, I have a bad feeling about something. I'm not sure about it though," Tomoyo whispered to her friend as they finished dancing with the two knights, oblivious to the eyes that were watching their every move.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just not too sure," Sakura whispered back.  
  
"Princess would you like to dance with me," a husky voice asked. Sakura turned around to see who it was and it appeared to be none other than one of her past suitors.  
  
"I'm quite busy at the moment Chang. Maybe later," Sakura replied curtly before turning back to Tomoyo. He then grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Well, it appears you don't have much of a choice," Chang said gripping her wrist tightly while smirking. Sakura got out of his grasp but he got a hold of her hand once again.  
  
"Hey buddy. Let go of my fiancé before I have to hurt you," Syaoran said as he walked over got up in Chang's face. Chang took a look at Syaoran and threw Sakura's wrist down who massaged it. At that moment, Tomoyo got an idea with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Are you alright Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, his eyes softening to take a look at her wrist.  
  
"I do not need your help Li. I can manage things on my own thank you," Sakura said coldly before turning on her heel and began walking away walking away with Tomoyo trailing behind her. Syaoran gently took her wrist and went close to her face but barely missed her lips and went to her ear.  
  
"I'm just helping a woman in need," he whispered to her before releasing her hand and walking slowly away to blend in with crowd as Sakura was stunned for a moment and then huffed.  
  
'How could I have not noticed this before?!' Tomoyo exclaimed thoughtfully to herself.  
  
"Sakura-chan, that was rather mean," Tomoyo said pouting.  
  
"I don't need his help though! Who does he think he is? And saying that to me! ARGH!" Sakura rambled.  
  
"Your fiancé," Tomoyo mumbled under her breath. Tomoyo stole a peek at Syaoran who was looking at Sakura from across the room and quickly looked away shaking his head blushing furiously seeing he was caught. Tomoyo merely smirked knowing this would make her job ten times easier.  
  
"Attention everyone! We would like to call your attention for a moment please," Fujitaka said loudly at the front. Silence was hushed upon the crowd.  
  
"Sakura, are we going to choose Tristan and Gavin to be our fiancés?" Tomoyo asked Sakura quietly.  
  
"No. There's something about them. And I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot more of them either way," Sakura whispered back as they turned their attention back to the front.  
  
"We would now like to announce the engagements, unless there are any objections," Yelan said pausing, and then smiling in satisfaction when there was nothing but silence in response. "Then we would like to announce the engagement of Princess Sakura Kinomoto and Prince Syaoran Li as well as Princess Tomoyo Daidouji and Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa!" The crowd erupted into clapping and cheers as the four made their way to the front.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything about our engagement?" Eriol asked Tomoyo quietly.  
  
"We have our reasons, and those reasons are of none of your concern," Tomoyo replied in the same even tone.  
  
"It is of my concern because now we're going to get married," Eriol said turning to her.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Tomoyo said grinning. Everyone else took it as love, well everyone except Sakura, Syaoran and their families.  
  
"We'll see about that plumb blossom," Eriol whispered in her ear. Tomoyo quickly elbowed him.  
  
"Do not call me that," Tomoyo demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"But why not my dear plumb blossom?" Eriol teased.  
  
"Daidouji is fine. Otherwise, don't address me," Tomoyo said looking him in the eyes before walking away.  
  
TBC 


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone, and no this isn't a chapter but a small author's note. Firstly, thank you to all of the people that reviewed! It means so much to me. right now, I'm having a writer's block and I've been packed with homework. I probably won't be able to update for a while, so I'd like to apologize for that. On another note, Final Request has been removed. Yeah it was a good idea and all, but not preference of writing. So if anyone wants to take the plot and use it, go ahead! Another thing is, a few people are thinking that Nanny Sakura is done. It's not! I didn't expect it to be this long, but it's not done just as yet. I still have quite a few more things to add. I hope you all keep on reviewing and read my fics! I'll try and have some chapters on by Thursday or Friday. Ja ne!  
  
~*SweetBabyGurl*~ 


	7. Chapter Five

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hey guys! I'm feeling a little better and sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter is a little better, but I think it's just really pointless. I'm not in the best of moods right now, which is probably why the ending sucks. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. Your names will be at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter and please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes or Sound Effects*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
Hate At First Sight  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"It looks like we're stuck with them Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said sighing as she sat on Sakura's bed.  
  
"I guess so. I mean it can't be all that bad can it? And we were so close! We blew it," Sakura said falling back on her bed.  
  
"I guess not, but hey! It's not only our fault you know! They could've found other girls as well," Tomoyo remarked.  
  
"Yeah! Why didn't they?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
  
"We'll ask them later. You want to take a walk?" Tomoyo asked sitting up.  
  
"Sure. I need a little bit of fresh air anyways," Sakura said getting up as the two left her room and went to the gardens where they always walked.  
  
~*Syaoran and Eriol*~  
  
"Syaoran, did you see anyone you liked at the ball last night? Other than Kinomoto-san or Li-san I should say of course," Eriol asked smirking.  
  
"Shut up, I don't like her! And you of all people should not be one to talk. You like Daidouji-san," Syaoran said in a taunting voice.  
  
"Right. The woman hates me," Eriol said as he got up and opened the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked getting up as well.  
  
"I need air. Coming?" Eriol asked. Syaoran shrugged and followed him out the door.  
  
All four were walking in the gardens talking of their own subjects on opposite sides of the palce. They were either looking at each other or at the ground, so they didn't see something collide. *BAM*  
  
"Watch where you're going!" "OW!" "Jesus Christ! I'm hurting myself everywhere I go!" "Are you alright?" was all shouted at once when the collision occurred. Followed by, "Oh." and then silence.  
  
"Thank-you for helping us up," Sakura grumbled as she came to her senses and got up.  
  
"Your welcome," Syaoran replied smirking. 'Hmm, this could get interesting.'  
  
"Shut up Li," Tomoyo said glaring.  
  
"Must we all be so rude?" Eriol asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura and Tomoyo said at once still glaring at the two.  
  
"Good bye Li, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said as the two left, turning on their heels, but not before one last glare.  
  
"What? No bye Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked smirking, exaggerating on her name.  
  
"It's Kinomoto and unlike you, I don't like to waste my time," Sakura shouted over her shoulder. Syaoran continued smirking as Eriol watched his friend intently, the same menacing grin on his face.  
  
"New change of attitude?" Eriol asked once the girls were out of earshot.  
  
"No, not really. I still don't like her, but I might as well annoy her while I'm at it. It's fun," Syaoran said back shrugging.  
  
"You're finally doing things my way," Eriol sighed dramatically as they began walking in the same direction as Sakura and Tomoyo were heading.  
  
~*Tomoyo and Sakura*~  
  
"They're a menace to society!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, I feel for you. At least the fool isn't calling me by my first name. If he does, I swear-" Tomoyo began, but the 'fool' cut her off.  
  
"You'll what? *Tomoyo-chan*?" Eriol asked whispering right beside her ear. Tomoyo whipped around, causing her raven hair to flutter around her and whip him the face. When he recovered, the next thing that greeted him caused an amused grin to come to his lips.  
  
"I'll give you ten seconds to run Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said through gritted teeth. When she noticed he didn't even move, she became even more aggravated. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! That's it!" Tomoyo screamed before she pounced on him and wrung his neck and when he finally got away, he did the thing he was supposed to do in the first place. Run. Meanwhile, Sakura was smiling at her friend's actions, only to realize she had been left with idiot number two.  
  
"My Sakura. You're rather quite beautiful when you smile," Syaoran said as he took her hand in his. Surprisingly Sakura smirked and gripped his hand gently. In fact, she then took his arm gently as well. "Change of heart so quickly?"  
  
"No, not really," Sakura answered smugly and smirking, she let out a small cry and flipped him onto his back, on the hard cold cement. "By the way, it's Kinomoto." With that, Sakura walked away wiping her hands on her dress still smirking, leaving a dazed Syaoran on the ground, trying to figure out what had just happened. When she was at the end of the hall Sakura heard a small groan before:  
  
"DAMN THAT WOMAN!"  
  
This only brought yet another smile to her face, as she paused for a moment, looked back and continued walking shaking her head. 'Well aren't we the slow one?'  
  
~*Later*~  
  
"Sakura? Where are you?" Touya called after his sister. 'Now where is that little kaijuu, she was supposed to meet me at the gardens to fight me. We always have our little "lessons" as you could call them. Even the late kaijuu isn't three hours late for this. If she fell asleep, I'll wring her sorry little neck.' But, as he edged closer and closer to a corner, he heard much bickering. 'Huh?'  
  
"Will you leave us alone? We have to go meet Touya!" Sakura asked quite calmly, annoyance evident in her voice.  
  
"Not until you apologize for wringing my neck Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said politely.  
  
"And you for flipping me on the back," Syaoran shot at her.  
  
"NO!" Both girls shouted at once. Touya smirked and leaned against the frame of where a door used to be, but they removed it to have more room to practice on rainy days. Before him was a clam four eyed freak, an angry Chinese gaki and his two sisters who were glaring at the two others with their arms crossed. It was quite an amusing sight.  
  
"Then we won't let you go," Syaoran said as he walked up to Sakura and closed in on her close to the wall. Touya immediately lost his smirk, a frown replacing it.  
  
"Hey! Leave Sakura-chan alone!" Tomoyo shouted, but then Eriol did the same thing to her as Syaoran did to Sakura, making Touya's frown deepen.  
  
"Now isn't this the best position yet? Making my two sisters, by the way the princesses of this kingdom, in an uncomfortable situation. I guess I shouldn't add on to the fact that everyone here loves them to death. And, to top it all off, I've seen it with my very own eyes. Me being their brother. I wonder what ever will happen to the set of you," Touya said looking quite angry as Sakura and Tomoyo took a glance at one another looking horrified while Syaoran and Eriol remained calm. It was never a good idea to get Touya into an angry state. Once he was, it took a while to reverse. With this distraction, Sakura and Tomoyo quickly got out of their cornered position and jumped to their brother.  
  
"It's okay onii-san, we were all just playing around. Come on. Sorry we were late, we just had some other things to deal with," Sakura said taking her brother's arm and leading him in the other direction.  
  
"That's right. Do you still want to fight or should we wait until tomorrow? You know what, I'm hungry, how about we go into the kitchens?" Tomoyo suggested taking his other arm and leading him in the same direction as Sakura was. He allowed him self to be brought into another direction, but still didn't take his eyes off of Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked a confused Syaoran.  
  
"No clue," replied Eriol just as confused as Syaoran. "But you do realize they helped us just now?" Eriol asked grinning as Syaoran copied the grin and the two left for their own chambers. ~*~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, do you think he'll still be mad by tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she sat in her bed.  
  
"I'm not sure Sakura. He did look rather happy eating the food we gave him, but he might have just temporarily forgotten. But then again, we have dinner to deal with them. So, we'll tell the guys if they want to live, they had better shut up and treat us better when Touya's around," Tomoyo suggested, her index finger on her chin.  
  
"I guess so. I mean, I wouldn't want Touya to go to jail because he murders them," Sakura replied. Tomoyo was about to add onto it, but a knock interrupted her. Since Tomoyo was closest to the door, she opened it.  
  
"Hello ladies," A man said smiling.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you the guys from the ball?" Sakura asked smiling and walking over.  
  
"In the flesh," the other answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't remember your names," Tomoyo said sweat dropping.  
  
"It's alright. I'm Tristan, this is Gavin," Tristan said as they both bowed before them.  
  
"Well this is Sakura, and I'm Tomoyo," Tomoyo spoke for them both as they curtsied and walked out of Sakura's room and walked arm and arm down the hall. Sadly, all of this was witnessed.  
  
"I thought we got rid of them at the ball!" Syaoran huffed.  
  
"Apparently not my cute little cousin. But we'll have to get rid of them now," Eriol said as the two went after the girls who appeared to be having a good time. But looks can be deceiving. And these few were to find out in more ways than one.  
  
TBC  
  
Megami No Hikari: Yup! That's them! Lolz, yeah well they'll be more involved in future chapters too ;)  
  
Sakuralover: Here's the update!  
  
cherryblossom: Hope you liked it!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Well you know what Kero-chan says expect the unexpected. But then again, it wouldn't really be unexpected would it? O.o Thanks for reviewing and don't feel sorry for them! They're stupid little boys! At least right now! Review again! 


	8. Chapter Six

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with  
Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders.  
Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well,  
let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever  
learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S  
E+T  
  
Readers: Yup! It's back with another chapter. Please review this  
chapter and tell me what you think. I might end up taking this one off  
because it wasn't doing so well from before. You let me know what you  
want first. And S+S scene, or an E+T scene. Or, to put one more  
obstacle before they even get together. I hope you like the story and  
please review! Enjoy! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action  
*Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes or Sound Effects*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
Hate At First Sight  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~*From Previous Chapter*~  
  
"I thought we got rid of them at the ball!" Syaoran huffed.  
  
"Apparently not my cute little cousin. But we'll have to get rid of them now," Eriol said as the two went after the girls who appeared to be having a good time. But looks can be deceiving. And these few were to find out in more ways than one.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Confusions  
  
Syaoran and Eriol closely followed behind the quadruple trying their best not to be discovered and blow their cover. Currently, the four ahead of them were talking about horses. Eriol was saying a mental prayer in hope that the two morons, as they called them, would leave. Finally, his prayer was answered! Sakura and Tomoyo frowned, hugged them each and once they were pretty sure they were out of earshot, broke into fits of giggles. This had to two boys who were following quite puzzled. *Ahem* Syaoran said clearing his throat, standing up. Immediately Sakura and Tomoyo's chatter ceased and their faces became cold.  
  
"May we help you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Actually yes you can. Where have you two been all day?" Eriol asked eying them suspiciously.  
  
"Out with two of the princes we met at the ball a while ago," Tomoyo said in a bored tone looking at her nails.  
  
"And why were you with them? *Alone?*" Syaoran asked again stressing the last word. Sakura yawned.  
  
"Because they are nice to have as company. They actually *know* how to keep a conversation going instead of shooting questions," Sakura said back in an even tone.  
  
"You don't even know them all that well and you're already trusting them?! Are you mad?!" Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo merely shrugged as herself and Sakura walked off.  
  
"Jeez, what's up with those two?" Sakura murmured to Tomoyo.  
  
"No idea," Tomoyo said back as they continued walking back talking and giggling along the way.  
  
"She's right. What *has* gotten into us?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"NO!" Eriol said in a horrified expression.  
  
"What? What's with the 'no?'" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You don't think- I mean it's impossible that we- It can't even just be-" Eriol stumbled sentence after sentence.  
  
"Nuh uh! No way!" Syaoran exclaimed raising his hands in defense and slowly backing away. Just as Eriol was about to say something, Syaoran covered his ears making a few loud noises and ran.  
  
"Dear Lord. I haven't fallen for. *her*? Have I?" Eriol wondered scared half to death. When a new thought came to his mind he knew the truth. "NO! Why have you done this to me Kami? In love with the enemy? Of all people!" Eriol wondered out loud again. With those "insane" thoughts he walked away whimpering. But what he didn't see was.  
  
"Oh my God," Tomoyo said as her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Eriol loves Sakura! This is what you get for being so careless and loosing your hairpin Tomoyo!" She scolded herself. In the pit of her stomach she felt a small ache and wondered what it could be. "I couldn't be jealous. could I?" Tomoyo asked herself out loud. She gave a groan knowing the answer. "Yay! You like the idiot! How am I supposed to tell Sakura?" Tomoyo mumbled quietly, but loud enough for someone to hear. *Sigh* These people should learn to keep their thoughts to themselves.  
  
"Tomoyo. likes.Syaoran?" Eriol thought, eyes wide. He had come back thinking he too had forgotten something and heard Tomoyo. "What if. Syaoran likes Tomoyo?!" Eriol grumbled loudly, charging off in the direction of where his "friend" was supposed to be.  
  
"Syaoran. likes Tomoyo?" Sakura asked herself with a hurt expression on her face. She had come to find Tomoyo and only heard Eriol's last statement. "You like him?!" Sakura exclaimed at herself realizing the feeling she was having for Syaoran. "Oh no. Tomoyo is going to murder me," Sakura whined as she dragged herself to her room.  
  
"Sakura likes Eriol?" Syaoran said out loud as he was looking for Eriol, knowing he was right about what he was saying before. He didn't give it another thought and went around walking.  
  
(Confused? Look at the bottom of the chapter and I'll explain it all)  
  
~*Later*~  
  
The four were forced to sit at the same table together again and things weren't all that pleasant. Tomoyo kept on giving Sakura suspicious looks while Sakura just kept on looking down. Meanwhile, if looks could kill, Syaoran would have been long gone, as would have Eriol. For some reason unknown to Syaoran, Eriol kept on giving him hard stares, so in return, Syaoran gave him cold glares. Whenever anyone would walk over they would sense the strong tension hanging in the air and immediately leave. Sakura picked up her napkin, scribbled something on the paper before throwing it down so all of them could read and walked off sighing.  
  
We ALL need to talk. Pick the time and place.  
  
Those few words held so much meaning for each of them. Even though they didn't want to do this, they knew it had to be done.  
  
"Tonight at 10:00 p.m. at the gardens. Do not be late everyone," Eriol said catching Sakura's wrist before she walked off nodding her head. He looked at Syaoran briefly and then at Tomoyo. Before his facial expression could change he looked away, but Syaoran noticed it and was now curious.  
  
~*~  
  
For the rest of the day it was quiet all around the palace. With the two teams all separated there was now no bickering, no competition, no nothing. Silence enveloped the castle. Sakura was sitting on the bench rubbing her arms, waiting for the others to come. According to her clock, it was 9:55. If she went up to her chambers she would come back late. Sakura let out a small sigh and shiver, still rubbing her arms. Her shoulders tensed as she felt someone behind her. She turned around only to see there was a blanket on her shoulders. She blushed lightly knowing whom it was from.  
  
"Thank-you," Sakura said quietly tightening her hold on the blanket.  
  
"You're welcome," Syaoran mumbled as she smiled softly knowing her would always be like this. Trying to help without anyone knowing.  
  
'Wow, she's on time for something,' Tomoyo thought as she and Eriol entered at the same time. The four stood in a square-like way each looking at each other.  
  
"So you like Tomoyo huh?" Sakura began. Syaoran blushed beet red and opened his mouth to protest but Sakura cut him off. "We're all going to find it all out later so might as well right?" Before Syaoran could intercept, he was interrupted again.  
  
"And don't think I don't know about you Sakura. You like Eriol. It hurts most knowing you didn't think you could trust me enough to tell me," Tomoyo began, tears welling in her eyes. Sakura was about to say something as tears also stung in her eyes when Eriol cut her off.  
  
"And you Tomoyo dearest, you like Syaoran," Eriol said glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"So! You like Sakura!" Syaoran yelled giving the same cold glare to Eriol. All gave a frustrated groan and walked away in different directions, even more confused than they were to being with.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay now this is an easier term to think of it as. Eriol was thinking out loud and realizes his feelings for Tomoyo, and remember Tomoyo is presently the enemy, so Syaoran would murder him for falling for the enemy.  
  
Then, Tomoyo realizes she lost her hairpin in the hall and goes back to look for it. Now the way Tomoyo got it is because she thinks Sakura and Syaoran looks prefect together even if he is the "enemy". So when he said Syaoran was going to kill him, she thought Eriol liked Sakura. Tomoyo realizes her feelings for Eriol because she's getting jealous all of a sudden and says Sakura will kill her for falling for the enemy.  
  
Eriol gets the feeling he's lost something or whatever and hears Tomoyo's last words, and accepting the things the same as Tomoyo did.  
  
When Sakura comes looking for Tomoyo, she only hears the last part of what Eriol says and takes it as a statement. The exact same thing that happened with Tomoyo and walks off knowing her feelings for Syaoran.  
  
When Syaoran comes looking for Eriol, he hears Sakura and takes it in the wrong way like all the rest of them did.  
  
I hope this clears everything up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please please please review! Ja ne!! 


	9. Chapter Seven

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me!  
  
*Hate At First Sight* *Chapter 7*  
  
Sakura paced back and forth in her room. She had been crying and thinking of a way to tell Tomoyo how sorry she was and she couldn't even think of Eriol as anything other than friends, if even that. Just when Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door she saw the one person she wanted to see.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! I'm so sorry! I can't look at Eriol in that way! And I'm so sorry I got upset and accused you. I should have asked you first," Sakura cried as Tomoyo came in and shut the door.  
  
"No, it's my entire fault Sakura. So, since it's my fault, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Only if you forgive me," Sakura cried as she hugged her best friend. The two sat there laughing at memories and such while hugging one another while they cried.  
  
"So, you like Syaoran right?" Tomoyo asked finally while sniffling.  
  
"Yeah. You like Eriol though," Sakura said quietly then laughed as Tomoyo nodded, joining in on the laughter.  
  
"I just hope we can change things around with the guys," Sakura said thoughtfully. Tomoyo nodded as the two began to think.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she whispered to Sakura what she had in mind.  
  
~*Syaoran and Eriol*~  
  
"How can you like Sakura? You're my friend! You're supposed to know I like her before I do! Some best friend you are!" Syaoran yelled at Eriol finally. Just a few moments ago he was pacing back and forth in his room until he got too angry and kicked down Eriol's room door and decided to yell at him.  
  
"I thought you liked her already you idiot! I was just waiting for the right moment to piss you off! But then you made it seem you like Tomoyo! And I don't like Sakura! I like Tomoyo! *You're* supposed to know that already! Some best friend *you* are!" Eriol yelled back in his own defense.  
  
"Well the same thing happened with me! So you don't like Sakura right?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"Geez. No Syaoran, I don't. We're barely even friends. I like Tomoyo. And I know you don't like her. or at least you better not," Eriol warned.  
  
"No, I don't. I have the same relationship with Tomoyo that you have with Sakura. You have to make Sakura. unlike you," Syaoran said as he looked for the right word.  
  
"Unlike? How the heck am I supposed to do that? And if I can do it, you can do the same thing with Tomoyo," Eriol said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"I will. I have a little plan in my head," Syaoran said smirking as the two huddled together and thought about what they were going to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, after the four had talked about their plans, there were a few things neither of them wanted to do, but they both thought it had to be done. Now it was time. Let the games begin.  
  
~*~  
  
Hello everyone! I'm sorry for such the long wait. I have a good reason though. One; my internet was down for about a week, so I'm happy that it's back and I've had to catch up on my reading with all the other fics. Two; I was in Ottawa for a grade trip so; I didn't have any time to get anything prepared. The reason why the chapter was so short was because of emphasis and I wanted it to end like that. I'll make the next chapter longer, as long as I remember. Please review and tell me what you think okay? Ja ne!! 


	10. Chapter Eight

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP  
so please don't sue me!  
  
*Hate At First Sight* *Chapter 8*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the staircase leading to the outdoors while talking about the last details of their plan. Just when they finished, they saw Eriol and Syaoran walking in the same direction as them. All four of them put on a smirk, getting ready for what would happen next.  
  
"Hello Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun," Sakura and Tomoyo said instantly.  
  
"We just wanted to apologize for what happened the other night. It was way out of line," Sakura began.  
  
"So with all of that said, maybe we could all just be friends?" Tomoyo asked hopefully. Syaoran and Eriol exchanged a look and talked for a moment with their backs turned, then turned back to the girls.  
  
"We accept your apology," Syaoran stated.  
  
"And friends are alright with us. Maybe we should all get to know each other better though first ne?" Eriol asked while the girls nodded.  
  
"How about we go to the market or something?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran said as Eriol nodded.  
  
"Then meet back here in about five minutes changed with some money," Tomoyo said as herself and Sakura walked off in one direction, while Eriol and Syaoran in another.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is working out perfectly Sakura-chan," Tomoyo exclaimed when they were in Sakura's room getting changed.  
  
"I know. They complied so easily. It's a lot different from before. And they've just been acting so much more different," Sakura responded.  
  
"I know. But hey, hopefully it will work out for the best right?" Tomoyo said. Sakura merely nodded as the two proceeded down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
At the moment, Eriol and Syaoran had already changed and were at the front gates waiting. They were also talking about the last details of their plan.  
  
"Things went a little too smoothly just now. I think they're up to something," Syaoran assumed.  
  
"You're always the one to make such accusations. You love one of them for crying out loud. Can't you just believe and trust them to be sincere?" Eriol argued.  
  
"How about. no. I don't trust just about everyone," Syaoran argued back stubbornly.  
  
"Well your dearest Sakura-chan isn't everyone now is she? You love her to the fullest. Here they come now. Just remember what we have to do," Eriol said. As soon a he finished talking to Syaoran he put on a smile.  
  
"Right this way Kinomoto-san," Eriol said as he took her arm in his. Sakura shot Tomoyo a nervous look. Tomoyo gave her a reassuring smile and scratched her face with two fingers. Sakura nodded and turned around.  
  
"This way Daidouji-san," Syaoran said smiling forcedly at her. 'She's up to something! Both of them are! I know it!'  
  
"Call me Tomoyo Li-kun," Tomoyo said she linked arms with him, following Sakura and Eriol's lead.  
  
"Alright. You may call me Syaoran."  
  
~*Sakura and Eriol (eww. it feels so weird writing that)*~  
  
"So, Kinomoto-san, how are you this lovely day?" Eriol asked breaking the ice.  
  
"You can call me Sakura and I'm fine thank-you. How are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am well and you may also call me Eriol. How is your friend. Daidouji doing?" Eriol said.  
  
"You almost sound excited to talk about her. Tell me Eriol-kun. how do you see Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked smirking.  
  
"W-what are you talking about? She is just an acquaintance, much like you and I are," Eriol replied.  
  
"Hmm. you know and I know that's different. Everyone just got mixed messages yesterday. Now tell me the truth. So you fancy my friend am I right?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"We'll talk later," Eriol mumbled while Sakura laughed.  
  
~*Syaoran and Tomoyo (that feels nasty typing that too)*~  
  
"Syaoran I know you don't like me. I've seen the short looks you give her. So prey tell, how much," Tomoyo asked bluntly.  
  
"Uh. what do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. How much are you in love with my little Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked smirking while Syaoran nearly tripped.  
  
"Are you going to bug me until I answer you?" Syaoran asked as he sighed.  
  
"But of course I will," Tomoyo answered still looking ahead and smirking.  
  
"We'll talk later then Daid-Tomoyo," Syaoran said correcting himself. Just when he was about to groan. he remembered something. "And what about my buddy Eriol?"  
  
"What about him?" Tomoyo asked turning red.  
  
"You tell me," Syaoran said smirking.  
  
"You won't talk now, so neither will I," Tomoyo said stubbornly.  
  
~*Back With Eriol and Sakura*~  
  
"How do you fancy Syaoran?" Eriol asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I don't fancy him at all actually," Sakura retorted.  
  
"Liar," Eriol said simply.  
  
"Like you, we'll talk later. Oh! We've reached the marketplace!" Sakura squealed with delight as she turned around and grabbed Tomoyo's hands. The two men were left behind as the other maniacal ladies went from booth to booth buying everything they favored.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
Well, how was that? Review people! Come on! I'll be focusing on this one for a little while because of the fact I have no idea what the next step for Meeting Once Again is. Hopefully I'll know by tomorrow and be able to work on it. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed! It gives a lot of inspiration. I'll try and update ASAP. Ja ne and tell me what you think^^. 


	11. Chapter Nine

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
  
*Hate At First Sight* *Chapter 9*  
  
The two sat across from one another sipping their tea and waiting for the other to start. Just as Sakura was getting impatient she saw him flinch. She let out a small smirk and leaned back once more.  
  
"All right, fine. How do you want to start this Kinomoto?" Eriol asked getting agitated.  
  
"There's nothing to start. My theory is that when you heard that Syaoran liked Tomoyo you got jealous. And if you go jealous of Syaoran, you realized that you have feelings for Tomoyo. Now, I am 99.9% sure that even though you guys starting off hating one another, you now have feelings for my dearest cousin," Sakura said simply and slowly while sipping her tea. Once again she saw Eriol flinch. She smiled in satisfactory once more then leaned back while waiting for a response.  
  
"If you're so sure then why are you asking me?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I was only sure 99.9%," Sakura replied simply.  
  
"And the 0.01?" Eriol asked again.  
  
"Your confirmation," Sakura replied again and began to smile when he sighed.  
  
"Well. you have my confirmation. I never really looked at you in that kind of way Kinomoto, no offence or anything. I just realized it as well. Can you. not tell Daidouji about this please? I don't want her to well, freak out," Eriol asked.  
  
"I wasn't planning to. By the way call me Sakura; you're in love with my cousin after all. Be prepared for how I'll be setting you up," Sakura said smiling genuinely as she got up from where she was sitting.  
  
"Setting me up? What do you mean setting me up?" Eriol asked getting a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Now will you look at the time? I have to go. Bye Hiiragizawa-kun," Sakura said quickly as she fleeted off.  
  
"Kinomoto wait! We still have to talk about Syaoran!" Eriol yelled at her retreating back.  
  
"Another day!" Sakura threw over her shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran is going to kill me for not asking her," Eriol groaned. Then smiled thinking about something he could tell Syaoran so he wouldn't be brutally murdered.  
  
~*~  
  
"You what?!" Syaoran yelled once Eriol was finished with his story.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. But listen, the thing is whenever we have to talk about you, she runs away," Eriol whispered to his friend.  
  
"You're saying it as if it's a good thing!" Syaoran yelled once more. "She hates me so much she can't even stand to talk about me!"  
  
"It is a good thing though! It means she has a secret that has to do with you," Eriol said leaning back on the bed he was currently sitting on.  
  
"It could be bad!" Syaoran whined.  
  
"Stop being so damn paranoid," Eriol mumbled. "Now tell me how things went with you and Tomoyo."  
  
"About that. heh heh," Syaoran said scratching his head nervously.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan! How are you doing?" Tomoyo asked bursting with happiness. 'I wish I could tell her!'  
  
"I'm good. How about you Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked twice as happy as her friend.  
  
"Good, good. See you tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked as her friend nodded and went to her own room. 'Poor little naive Sakura-chan.'  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Syaoran was at a table near a corner eating his noodles when all of a sudden he saw a shadow cover him.  
  
"Hello Li-kun. I believe you and I still need to have our little chat," Tomoyo said while smirking.  
  
"Chat? About what?" Syaoran asked nervously. 'She's Kinomoto's friend, I can't be mean. But I don't want to stay and talk about this either.'  
  
"Just admit you like Sakura-chan and I'll leave you alone. for now," Tomoyo said plainly.  
  
"Okay. I like her," Syaoran said back quickly and rather nervously again.  
  
"Thank-you for your co-operation," Tomoyo said before she strode away. Once she as gone Syaoran sighed in relief then began hitting his head on the table for forgetting to ask about Eriol. Next time, he would not forget.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
~*~  
  
"You sounded like an idiot!" Eriol said as he began laughing so hard he fell from where he was sitting.  
  
"Shut up. She's a girl. I can't hit her, not that I wanted to. She's Kinomoto's cousin or whatever so I can't be mean to her. What did you expect me to do? Flirt with her?" Syaoran asked in misery, but when realization struck him a smirk crawled to his face.  
  
"Nuh uh. No. No way am I doing it. How many languages do you want me to say it in?" Eriol said as he knew what his friend was planning. The next thing he knew, he was talking about a new plan with his "best friend". But with this "great plan", they wouldn't be best friends for long.  
  
TBC  
  
Hello all! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I had to write it in one day. I won't be able to update this weekend sadly( I have to make some plans for my grad! School's coming to an end and all, so I just wanted to let you know while these chapters will suck okay? Gotta go! Buh byez and please review!! 


	12. Chapter Ten

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
  
*Hate At First Sight* *By: SweetBabyGurl* *Chapter 10*  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sat underneath one of the cherry trees in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Well there was silence until.  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo!!" A high-pitched voice cried as "the thing" attached itself to her leg.  
  
"Auntie Sakura!!" Yet another voice like the first cried as it too attached itself onto Sakura.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura and Tomoyo said in at the same time getting confused. Followed by this, came the two they were trying to stay away from this morning.  
  
"Chikara, get back here," Syaoran said looking down at the first little girl.  
  
"You too Chouwa," Eriol said looking at the other one.  
  
"I believe we speak for the both of us when we say "huh"?" Tomoyo said as she and Sakura looked at the boys expectantly.  
  
"These two are my nieces. My sisters are here unfortunately and so are their kids. We got stuck babysitting these two. The other six are with their parents," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said surprised. "Wait a minute. how do they know us and we don't know them?"  
  
"Oh. his sisters met you once, the girls were shown pictures and they were told stories. although I don't know how considering there aren't many stories to tell," Eriol answered sounding quite confused.  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo! Auntie Sakura! Let's play!!" The one known as Chikara exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Play with us!!" The other one now known as Chouwa said as they broke free from their uncles' grasp, and dragged Sakura and Tomoyo not too far away to where the swings were located.  
  
"We're their aunts?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo as they were being dragged.  
  
"Maybe they're showing respect?" Tomoyo tried answering.  
  
"Or maybe their mothers told them we were engaged to Syaoran and Eriol," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Push me on the swing Auntie Sakura!!" Chouwa asked while sitting on the swing, not giving Tomoyo a chance to answer Sakura. Sakura shrugged and obliged.  
  
"You too Auntie Tomoyo! Please!" Chikara cried.  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo said smiling down at the girl. A moment after the two men approached them.  
  
"Now why are you two calling them auntie?" Syaoran asked while standing beside Sakura. The two girls just giggled and didn't answer.  
  
"Well?" Eriol asked raising and eyebrow as he stood beside Tomoyo.  
  
"We're not allowed to tell you. Auntie Feimei, Auntie Fuutie, Auntie Fanren and mommy said not to tell you," Chikara answered, while Chouwa giggled.  
  
"Can you tell us?" Sakura asked the two girls.  
  
"Nope!" Chouwa said happily. Sakura had to move out of the way because she was now swinging high and didn't want to get hit. By doing so, she accidentally bumped into Syaoran's chest.  
  
"Sorry," Sakura and Syaoran said immediately at the same time while turning away blushing.  
  
"Sakura-chan, may I talk to you for a moment?" Eriol asked as Sakura nodded and followed. Syaoran stood off to the side while glaring at Eriol.  
  
'What does Eriol think he's doing?' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Don't worry Li-kun, I'll set something up soon," Tomoyo said while smirking standing beside them. They saw Sakura nod and come back smiling.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, may I have my ring back now? I just realized I asked you to hang onto it for me while we were getting ready to come outside," Sakura asked with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Oh! I forgot it back at the palace! I'm sorry Sakura. I'll go and get it," Tomoyo said about to walk away.  
  
"I'll go with you," Eriol said as he came and walked with her. Once the two were a little further away, you could see Tomoyo mouth a thank-you, directing it to Sakura. Sakura just smiled and shooed her away with her hand.  
  
"And that's why we're here," Chikara whispered to Chouwa while they both nodded giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura asked smiling at the two.  
  
"Uncle!" Chikara exclaimed while laughing and pointing behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to see Syaoran towering over her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, since we're left with the children we have to amuse them. Prey tell me Kinomoto, are you ticklish?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Eh. no?" Sakura tried at first but Syaoran just smirked, what she didn't realize was that he was making her move backwards. "I'll let you call me Sakura?" She tried again. Syaoran looked as though he was thinking for a moment, nodded, but proceeded coming closer to her. "Don't you dare Li Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed Chikara from the swing she was currently on and held her up as a human shield. Syaoran took Chikara away from Sakura and chased Sakura all over the gardens trying to catch her. When he finally did they were rolling all over the place trying to tickle one another laughing. When they had enough Syaoran was on top of Sakura as they were both breathing heavily. Slowly, their breathing went back to their normal pace and their laughter died down. It was then they realized their faces were only mere millimeters apart. Slowly, their faces got closer and closer by the second until they met in the tantalizing kiss they had both been anticipating for the longest time.  
  
~*Tomoyo and Eriol*~  
  
As the two walked along the path back to where Syaoran and Sakura was it was mostly quiet. They had some polite conversation in the beginning, but now it was silent.  
  
"So. Hiiragizawa-kun, what do you do as a pass time?" Tomoyo asked trying to strike up conversation once again.  
  
"Write poetry and play the piano. What about you?" Eriol responded.  
  
"Designing clothes for Sakura, drawing her and such, as well as singing," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Really? Did you know there's this competition for musical duets coming up. Maybe I could play the piano and you could sing? I think it would work out well. I imagine you can sing beautifully, and my piano playing skill is moderate." Eriol offered unsurely.  
  
"I'd love to," Tomoyo said smiling as the two walked back to Sakura and Syaoran with the ring in Tomoyo's hand. and yet. forgotten.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah! The chapter's finally up. I'll be able to write a lot more because of summer break now. I'm sorry for the long wait and thank-you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to me and gives quite a bit of motivation. I'll need about 10 more reviews until I update again! I know it's a lot. but please? Review please! Ja ne and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^  
  
Thank-you to:  
  
Sally AnimeObsessionFantasy Lilly Sammie DL@;~ angel25302 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me!  
  
*Hate At First Sight* *By: SweetBabyGurl* *Chapter Eleven*  
  
Chouwa and Chikara giggled as they slowly crept away to give them some "private time". Only a few moments later Sakura and Syaoran broke apart. They stared at each other for a moment before Syaoran rolled off Sakura. The two got up at the same time, apologized a few times and then stopped talking completely.  
  
"Gotta go, bye," the two said quickly at the same time before running away in opposite directions.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
"Oh my God Tomoyo! You have no idea seriously!" Sakura whined hiding her face into a pillow.  
  
"I can't believe I wasn't there to draw it!" Tomoyo complained. They were in Tomoyo's room telling each other what happened with Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Well don't you worry, everyone will remember when you guys play the piano and sing together," Sakura teased.  
  
"Oh shut up Sakura. I'm not the one that got kissed today. And why did you run away? You chicken!" Tomoyo scolded.  
  
"Well. it felt all weird and awkward. I didn't know what to do. And I really didn't want to be near him then. so I said I had to go and left. He said it at the same tune and ran in the other direction," Sakura explained.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Tomoyo said to her cousin smiling.  
  
"Fine, you don't believe me. I better go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Tomoyo. Oyasumi," Sakura said yawning while walking out of the room.  
  
"Oyasumi Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said to her as she left. Tomoyo too let out a yawn and got into her bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*Syaoran and Eriol*~  
  
"Ahahahahaha!" Eriol laughed rolling on the ground clutching his stomach, while Syaoran growled at him.  
  
"Shut up, will you Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Oh my dear dear dear friend. you're just so incredibly stupid!" Eriol said while wiping a tear from his eye before beginning to laugh again.  
  
"Why do I even tell you anything?" Syaoran groaned falling into a sitting position on his bed.  
  
"Maybe because you have no one else to tell? Unless you want to tell Feimei," Eriol said smirking once he clamed down.  
  
"Oh God. Don't even start with me about my sisters. I don't even know how they knew who Sakura and Tomoyo were. I didn't even know they had pictures!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"I know what you mean. Whenever they get Chikara and Chouwa to do something it only means one thing," Eriol started.  
  
"Trouble and pain. for us," Syaoran finished.  
  
"I know man. it really sucks," Eriol said as he lay back on his friend's bed.  
  
"So how did things go with the beautiful maiden Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked smirking.  
  
"Well unlike you, dear Syaoran. I've done my research. There's a music competition coming up. I know she loves to sing and since I just so happen to play the piano I suggested we do a duet. She agreed," Eriol answered simply.  
  
"Maybe something will happen if you don't freeze up," Syaoran said in a bored tone.  
  
"Me freeze up? You're the one that can barely talk around Sakura. This whole kiss thing was just a fluke. it's probably not going to happen again. Unless." Eriol trailed of.  
  
"Unless what? Unless what?" Syaoran asked eagerly.  
  
"Unless you confront her," Eriol said back to him as he got up and walked out the door to his own room.  
  
"Not happening," Syaoran grumbled underneath his breath and slid into his own bed. After another moment of thinking. "Maybe."  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the eating area talking animatedly as they ate their breakfast.  
  
"I'll just act normal around him don't worry," Sakura assured Tomoyo as she took a bite out of her toast.  
  
"Good morning ladies. And how are we doing this morning?" Eriol asked smiling as Syaoran stood beside him looking at the ground.  
  
"We're good. You guys want to join us?" Tomoyo offered as she nudged Sakura.  
  
"Sure why not?" Eriol said as he kicked Syaoran.  
  
"Um. what do you guys want to eat? I'll call Suki to get it for you," Sakura offered through a forced smile.  
  
"I'll just have eggs, toast and orange juice," Eriol said.  
  
"I'll have the same thing," Syaoran said at a low volume level. The rest of breakfast was spent a little awkwardly, unsure of how to break the ice between the two, so they their separate ways after breakfast.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
*Blah* It's back but this chapter really sucks. I'm sorry, I just have a really big writer's block for this chapter. but don't worry, things will get better later on. I hope. Also, sorry for calling this "Hatred to Love" I was thinking of my other fic. I've been really brain-dead lately. Thank- you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter. it means a lot to me. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think okay? Thanks. ja!!  
  
Thank-you to:  
  
lilazngurl  
  
Jess  
  
Kawaii Wolf  
  
dangerous-beans  
  
Angels-wings  
  
Lady Starlight so kiss my ass  
  
Water Lily  
  
luckyducky7too  
  
*Blank*  
  
BlueHibiscus02  
  
yvonne  
  
emeraldiris  
  
Syaoran-fan 


	14. Chapter Twelve

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Chapter Twelve*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
"I just can't believe how stupid she's being about the whole thing. I mean she likes him and now it's sooo obvious that he likes her. And she's too shy to do anything about it!" Tomoyo rambled as she paced around the place.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. maybe you should calm down first of all. Here's some tea," Eriol said to her softly as he handed her a cup. Tomoyo smiled gratefully at him and sat across from him. "Now explain what's completely troubling you."  
  
"Well Sakura. she likes Sya- this guy. And everyone knows that he likes her back. He even kissed her yesterday. Unexpected, but it happened. And now she keeps on fretting about how to talk to him. I mean all she really has to do is say "hi" and then think about something else. like that stupid ball we had. She knows she can even talk about that," Tomoyo remarked with a scowl, as she sipped her tea.  
  
"I see. I'm having the same problem with Syaoran. And I know he kissed her and I already know they like each other. So now how to get them together," Eriol said thoughtfully, as he too took a sip of his own tea.  
  
"Ooooh!" Tomoyo squealed with delight. "I know exactly what we can do! You've got to help me though," Tomoyo said as she shot him a glance.  
  
"Of course. Now just tell me already," Eriol said a bit impatiently. Tomoyo leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
Sakura paced back and forth in her room wondering what she was going to say to Syaoran the next time she saw him. She heard a knock come to her door, which abruptly interrupted her pacing.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo. What's up?" Sakura asked as she opened the door wider for her to come in with a smile.  
  
"Come on Sakura. I need to ask you something," Tomoyo said as she dragged her down the corridor.  
  
"Okay." Sakura trailed off confused as she allowed herself to be dragged.  
  
~*Syaoran*~  
  
Syaoran sat on his bed thinking how much of an idiot he had been at breakfast. He pounded his head into a pillow, wishing it were a black hole where he could disappear for a few hours.  
  
"Syaoran. come with me," Eriol said in as he came in and dragged Syaoran out.  
  
"Wha?" Syaoran asked confused as he too was dragged along in a daze.  
  
~*All*~  
  
"Okay. we're in this contest together. and this is where we need your help. Both of you," Tomoyo said with her hand clasped in front of her. Sitting before her was none other than Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol stood beside her in front of the two.  
  
"With what exactly?" Syaoran asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we need you two to be an audience, pick out a song, give us pointers you know. manage stuff," Eriol explained looking at them both. Sakura and Syaoran both exchanged a glace that clearly stated 'what-are- they-really-up-to-now?'  
  
"It's the truth! We just need a second opinion about this stuff right now is all," Tomoyo said innocently.  
  
"Come on! It won't even be all that hard," Eriol encouraged.  
  
"Well. I guess so," Sakura said, as Syaoran nodded, looking quite unsure himself.  
  
"Good, now any idea on what song we should do?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol and herself joined the other two at the table where Sakura and Syaoran sat.  
  
"Well, there's that song that mother would sing us when we were young." Sakura thought out loud.  
  
"Oh yeah! And we have the piano music upstairs. Oh Sakura! You have to sing with me as well! You were always so good with that song," Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"No Tomoyo-chan. I only agreed to manage. Nothing else. and it's going to remain that way," Sakura said immediately before the "puppy-eyed" effect had a chance to work on her.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo answered dramatically disappointed.  
  
"I'll have the music ready for you by tomorrow Eriol-kun," Sakura said with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Sakura-chan. But do you remember any of the lyrics?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Tomoyo and I sang it, like a month before we met you guys. so we should both remember it quite clearly," Sakura commented.  
  
"Yeah that's true. should I sing it and you three can let me know what you think?" Tomoyo asked. The three nodded. Tomoyo cleared her throat as she began.  
  
"There's a song that inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, But you sing to me over and over and over again."  
  
"Isn't she amazing?" Sakura asked Syaoran as she leaned over and whispered to him with a smile.  
  
"So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope."  
  
"Y-yeah. Am-amazing," Syaoran stuttered with a slight blush on his cheeks, only looking at Sakura.  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are  
  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. "  
  
Eriol watched in awe as she sang beautifully. He now knew he would only learn to love her more as he watched her in adoration.  
  
"So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny. "  
  
Throughout the rest of the song, Syaoran only looked at Sakura, hearing Tomoyo's voice faintly in the background.  
  
"I'm giving you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony.  
  
Singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back."  
  
Eriol continued to look at Tomoyo with a bright smile on his face. Unfortunately, Tomoyo was oblivious to everything that was happening since her eyes were closed.  
  
"So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope."  
  
"Tomoyo that was great!" Eriol exclaimed. Sakura and Syaoran nodded in agreement as they clapped.  
  
"You should really use that song. It was great even without the music," Syaoran complimented.  
  
"Imagine what it would sound like with your dearest Eriol playing the music," Sakura added with a smirk. Tomoyo blushed at all of their compliments, especially at Sakura's wording of hers.  
  
"Well, hopefully it will be amazing enough to win that contest," Tomoyo said as she flashed them a smile.  
  
"It will. No doubt," Sakura said with another smile. They suddenly heard Sakura gasp. "Oooh! I'll get to dress *YOU* up this time Tomoyo- chan!" Sakura squealed as thought she was genuinely excited. But really 'revenge!' was the only thing that Sakura thought about. Sakura and Tomoyo continued to talk about what Tomoyo would wear and such, as the two guys sweat dropped, forgotten completely.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
I hope that chapter was a lot better. Thank-you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter. See. things picked up and I have a better feeling about this chapter. Please remember that if you want me to e-mail you when I update. please put your e-mail in your review AND tell me. Thanks again and even though things may seem to go smoothly *smirk* It won't. Well, that's all for now. Go review!!! Ja ne!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hanafu-san  
  
swtgrl  
  
DaShyGurl  
  
lifes-mysteries18  
  
Crystal jade  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
Thanks again to all who reviewed. If you have reviewed. that probably means that I have yet to receive your review. so thank-you!! Well, that's it. Ja!!  
  
.::. SweetBabyGurl .::. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Chapter Thirteen*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
~*2 Months Later*~  
  
Tomoyo smoothed out her clothes once more, blushing furiously. After another great rehearsal, Eriol was yet again showering her with compliments. Sakura and Syaoran merely watched with irritated looks on their faces.  
  
"You were absolutely fantastic!" Eriol went on.  
  
"Oh just shut up and ask her out already! You're making us angry!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura fell down anime style, Eriol sweat dropped and Tomoyo turned even redder, if possible, and nearly fainted.  
  
"I will if you ask Sakura dearest," Eriol said innocently with a smirk. Sakura who was too busy recovering from her fall didn't hear, Syaoran turned redder than Tomoyo while she laughed and Eriol smirked.  
  
"Fine! I will! I'm tired of you getting me to do stupidness for you all the time," Syaoran yelled, mumbling the last part. But apparently, Tomoyo and Eriol heard. The four were currently in the music room of the castle where Sakura and Syaoran sat in chairs while Tomoyo sang leaning on the piano and Eriol was perched on the seat in front of the piano playing the lovely song beautifully. Over the past two months the four had gotten unbelievably close... considering how much they hated each other in the beginning.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran wants to ask you something!" Tomoyo called catching the girl's attention. Syaoran merely shot her a thank-you-so-much-and-I'll- getback-at--you-for-this look. Tomoyo merely blew him a kiss playfully, earning him a glare from, Eriol.  
  
"Hoe? What is it?" Sakura asked feeling her heart rate speed up.  
  
"Well. erm. uh. eh." Syaoran stuttered.  
  
"Hoe? What are you trying to say Syao-kun?" Sakura asked using a nickname she had insisted upon.  
  
"Well I. I waswonderingifyouwantedtocometodinnerwithmealonetonight," Syaoran said quickly after a large intake of breath. Once he was finished he let out another breath.  
  
"Hoe? I'm sorry Syao. I didn't understand, you said it too fast. Say it slower this time," Sakura said quite confused as she tilted her head to the side looking cute and making Syaoran turn redder than he currently was.  
  
"Yes Syaoran. ask her so she'll actually understand you," Eriol chided while he and Tomoyo had giant grins on their faces. After a few deep breaths, Syaoran started again.  
  
"Well Sakura. I was. wondering if you. wanted to come to dinner with me tonight. Alone. Just the two of us," Syaoran said slowly.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said turning 20 shades of red. "I. well. uh. sure," Sakura answered after a few pauses. Syaoran face immediately lit up into a smile.  
  
"I'll see you at seven then?" Syaoran asked standing up.  
  
"Okay," Sakura answered shyly.  
  
"Great. And before I leave. it's a double date, Eriol's taking Tomoyo," Syaoran said slyly with a smirk before dashing off. At this comment Eriol chased after his "dear friend" ready to kill while Tomoyo just fainted on the spot. As usual, the confused little Sakura looked around. Seeing how she was basically left alone in the music room. She said the first word that came to mind.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that this is short. but since I got a job. I haven't been able to update and write lately. So, the chapters are going to be a lot shorter. but now there will definitely be more chapters. I'll be able to write more on Saturdays. Thank-you to all of the people who reviewed! Great motivations. ( Well, I gotta go. I have to get up at 5:00 tomorrow morning. Ja ne!!  
  
Thank-you to:  
  
DaShyGUrl  
  
*****  
  
Azian Anime Punk  
  
Clouds  
  
Kawaii Wolf  
  
Lady Starlight so kiss my ass  
  
Anime Queen  
  
millennium spirit of shadows  
  
Anime Luver  
  
Crystal jade  
  
Chinese Girlie  
  
CuTe*LiTtLe*TeAdYbEaR  
  
Kawaii kitty  
  
Hanafu-san  
  
Jess  
  
Devil  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
Thank you so much you guys! I'm soo sorry if your name isn't there. That probably means I have yet to receive your review. so thanks!!  
  
.::. SweetBabyGurl .::. 


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Chapter Fourteen*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Sakura rushed around her room looking for her necklace that had an 'S' on it with an emerald at the end. Her "date" with Syaoran was coming up in a half hour and she almost ready. Tomoyo on the other hand impatiently waited on Sakura's bed waiting to do her makeup. Tomoyo was wearing a summer dress. It was many different layered shades of purple, each darker than the next. It was very thin material. Tomoyo left her long hair down. She was wearing purple studded earrings and a necklace with a purple flower as the pendant. To top it all off she wore black flip-flops, she wore a light blush with a cherry colored lip-gloss. Sakura wore an identical dress to Tomoyo's with the exception of it being pink. She finally found the necklace she was looking for and was wearing the matching earrings. Sakura wore white flip-flops and now sat on the bed while Tomoyo did her make-up. Her hair was let down just like Tomoyo's. She too ended up wearing a light blush with peach colored lip-gloss. Just when they opened the door, there was Eriol with his hand poised in the position to knock on the door.  
  
"Hey you two," Sakura said with a light smile and gave Syaoran a hug.  
  
"Hi," Syaoran said back blushing slightly. "You look great."  
  
"So do you," Sakura said smiling at him.  
  
"Aren't they just so cute?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol as she linked arms with him.  
  
"Yeah. You look stunning Tomoyo," Eriol whispered in her ear as she blushed.  
  
"Thanks, you look great too," Tomoyo said shyly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Okay! What are we going to do?" Sakura asked happily.  
  
"Well. it's a surprise. the meaning behind the blindfolds," Syaoran replied with a smirk as he and Eriol whipped out two white blindfolds. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged a glance before allowing themselves to blindfolded and be lead to 'the place'. After about ten minutes of walking and many questions of 'are we there yet?', they finally arrived at their destination.  
  
"Oh my God," Sakura breathed once the blindfold was off. Tomoyo was just plain out speechless. They were on the large roof of the castle where there was a table seated for four. There were candles and flowers surrounding the area. There were two waiters standing erect by the table setting down their drinks and food so it would be warm.  
  
"Have a seat ladies," Eriol said to the two as he and Syaoran lead their dates to their seats. Sakura and Tomoyo sat together while Syaoran and Eriol sat across from them. Once they were seated, they were given their favorite drinks... which were quite expensive. As they thanked the waiters when they set down their drinks, a few more waiters were replaced. They laid down the appetizer.  
  
"This is great you guys," Tomoyo exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"And how did you know this was our favorite stuff?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"We have our ways," Eriol said with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever," Tomoyo mumbled. She and Sakura took a bite out of their food amazed at how good it tasted. It was a few strips of chicken overly garnished. Followed by this was the main course. It was a few more strips of chicken, cooked differently this time though, with mashed potatoes and carrots. The dessert was everyone's favorite, tiramisu.  
  
"That was great you guys! You must've gotten the best cooks ever," Sakura squealed with delight as she took another small bite out of her tiramisu. At that comment, both boys blushed and looked down.  
  
"Actually." Syaoran trailed off.  
  
"We kinda." Eriol continued.  
  
"Oh my God! You guys made this?!" Tomoyo asked amazed. The two nodded slightly while Sakura and Tomoyo wore surprised looks.  
  
"Well. my sisters taught us how to cook in case the occasion called. and in this case. it did," Syaoran explained as he played with his dessert.  
  
"Aww. you guys are so sweet!" Sakura and Tomoyo squealed at the same time making Syaoran and Eriol turn bright red.  
  
"Anything for you," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo with a charming smile. Now it Tomoyo turned bright red at his comment while Sakura giggled and Syaoran smiled at his friend.  
  
"Okay. time for part two. We've got permission to take to you two to the park. But you guys have to promise to be good," Syaoran offered, sounding like he was talking to a smile child.  
  
"Oooh! Me and Tomoyo haven't been to the park in ages! Daddy never lets us go," Sakura exclaimed pouting.  
  
"Well here's your chance," Syaoran whispered to her as he offered his hand to her shyly. Sakura took his offered hand shyly as well. Eriol and Tomoyo follow the same pursuit. The four walked slowly to the park. well that is until Sakura and Tomoyo found the swings and started giggling like a bunch of kids. Syaoran and Eriol shook their heads at the girls' childishness, but joined them on the swings, as they ended up seeing who could go the highest. Syaoran won. They played other games after as well, having a great time. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, as their night did. Eriol and Syaoran walked the girls to their rooms. The guys were hoping for something to happen, but Tomoyo and Sakura merely went into their rooms, saying goodnight.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
*Blah* I hate this chapter. I don't like it at all. But I hope you guys liked it anyways. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all of the people that reviewed. Ja ne!!  
  
Thank-you to:  
  
DaShyGurl  
  
CuTe*LiTtLe*TeAdY*bEaR  
  
devil4 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Chapter Fifteen*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Sakura brushed her long auburn hair as she got ready for breakfast. For her, yesterday was a dream come true and she was so happy. She knew she was in love with Syaoran. But she wondered. why had she hated him so much in the first place? Ah yes. because she thought he was going to take away her freedom. and Sakura never wanted to marry. But now. it all seemed like a bunch of rubbish. She was happy that she now had seen the real side of Syaoran that she had grown to love. It's strange how your perspective about someone can change within just a few mere months. Sakura shrugged and made her way down to the breakfast hall. When she arrived there, Tomoyo and Eriol were teasing Syaoran about something because he was extremely red.  
  
"Good morning you guys. How are they torturing you this time Syao?" Sakura asked as she took some of his eggs.  
  
"N-nothing!" Syaoran stuttered out. Sakura gave him a strange look before giving him a smile.  
  
"Okay. What do you guys want to do today?" Sakura asked the three.  
  
"Well. maybe we could all go swimming. Oh Sakura!! I have the perfect out fit for you to wear. Hurry up and get breakfast so I can get you to try it on!" Tomoyo squealed with delight. Just as she finished her phrase, a plate of eggs and bacon was placed before her. Sakura ate her food and drank her orange juice. not really anticipating to be dressed up like a doll.  
  
"Bye guys," Sakura muttered as she was dragged away by a ranting Tomoyo.  
  
~*Tomoyo's Room*~  
  
"Oh my God Sakura! You look gorgeous!" Tomoyo squealed once more. Sakura was wearing a light pink bikini that had cherry blossoms embroidery all over it. She also had a wrap since she always insisted on wearing one.  
  
"Look at you. You look great too!" Sakura gushed. Tomoyo was wearing a light purple bikini with lilac embroidery all over the straps. She too wore a wrap. Both girls had their silky, long hair up into either a bun or pony tail.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," Tomoyo said with a big grin.  
  
"Okay," Sakura agreed. "But I still think this is showing a little too much skin on my part. You know how I am with these kinds of clothing Tomoyo."  
  
~*Eriol and Syaoran*~  
  
Syaoran and Eriol waited by the lake waiting for the girls to arrive.  
  
"Why do girl always have to take such a long time?" Syaoran asked slightly irritated.  
  
"I have no idea," Eriol answered with s sigh. Syaoran wore forest green swimming trunks with a black lining and Eriol wore navy blue swimming trunks with a black lining as well. They each had their trademark colored towels with them. which were far away from the lake as not to get wet. While the two were making small talk. they didn't hear the girls creep up behind them until the very last second. resulting them being pushed into the lake without warning. After a few moments of unstoppable laughter, Sakura and Tomoyo abruptly stopped not seeing the guys come up for air.  
  
"Oh crap!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw off her warp and dived in the water. Tomoyo did the same thing as the two looked for Eriol and Syaoran. After a few moments of searching underwater, Sakura and Tomoyo came up to the surface gasping for air.  
  
"Where are they? Syaoran!" Sakura called.  
  
"Eriol!" Called Tomoyo. Just as they were about to dive back into the water, they heard laughter arousing from the dock, where they two boys were previously, and now sitting.  
  
"Had fun you two?" Eriol asked with a smirk.  
  
"Loads," Tomoyo growled as she pulled Eriol into the water by his dangling feet.  
  
"Syaoran. you know I love you and all. but that was going a little too far," Sakura said with a smile that was a little too innocent. even for Sakura. She too pulled Syaoran into the water by his feet. Sakura and Tomoyo gave each other high fives as they laughed merrily. When the two boys came up to the surface for air, the look in their eyes told Sakura and Tomoyo to run. err. rather swim extremely quickly or be dunked. The rest of the morning was spent playing in the water. They went back to the castle where they ate tuna sandwiches. After that, they were going to go train a little, when their parents called a meeting with them.  
  
"Hello children," Yelan said as she sipped some tea.  
  
"It's a pleasure to met you Princess Daidouji," Eriol's mother said as she gave her a smile.  
  
"Now we've heard that at first you didn't want to do this," Sonomi began.  
  
"And then you did," Fujitaka continued.  
  
"And then you didn't," Eriol's father finished.  
  
"Which one is it?" All five adults asked at once.  
  
"Well. erm. uh. you see." all four children stuttered.  
  
"We'll give you time to think about it. We thought about this again, and realized it wasn't fair what we did. So. we hope you make the right choice. But, we need to know by tomorrow night," Fujitaka said with a nod, dismissing them each.  
  
~*Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran*~  
  
"I think we each have a few things to talk about. We're going to have to break up the four musketeers for now," Syaoran said with his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
"Yeah. But how about we talk about this after we train? I need to brush up on It a little," Sakura said with small smile.  
  
"I agree," Tomoyo said immediately.  
  
"Alright then. we'll see you both at five, then we'll separate," Eriol said before he and Syaoran walked off.  
  
"Oh boy. we have quite a situation on our hands," Sakura muttered.  
  
"No kidding," Tomoyo muttered as well, as she and Sakura got ready to do some good old fencing.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Hello everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks for all of the great reviews! Please review and tell me what you each think okay? Thanks again! Ja ne!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
luv_always  
  
CuTe*LiTtLe*TeAdYbEaR  
  
Amazonian Anime Queen  
  
Onigiri-Momoko  
  
DaShyGurl  
  
Skylover  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
devil4  
  
Anime Luver  
  
AnimeAngel302  
  
Angel Fairy Sakura  
  
cHiiSaNa-YoUkAi  
  
Crystal jade2  
  
LilMorningStar  
  
liana  
  
Angel Of Destiny  
  
Daggat-Sakura  
  
ccslover  
  
Thank-you so much for all of your reviews guys! It means a lot to me. Thanks and I hope you all enjoyed the fic. Ja ne!!  
  
.::. SweetBabyGurl .::. 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Chapter Sixteen*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Within one part of the royal gardens where there were specifically peonies and cheery blossoms, two sat in silence. Each looking at the ground, an awkward presence among them. It wasn't until Syaoran cleared his throat that Sakura looked up.  
  
"Well. we have a decision to make," Sakura said bluntly.  
  
"I know. But it's all up to you Sakura. It doesn't matter to me," Syaoran said with what seemed like a bored tone. The moment he said the words and looked into her eyes, he wished they were never said. "I didn't mean that."  
  
"It's alright, it makes no difference to me either," Sakura lied. Syaoran's face fell at this comment.  
  
"So. is this. a no. that we shouldn't get married?" Syaoran asked with a soft tone. He looked into Sakura's eyes as he saw the answer there.  
  
~*Eriol & Tomoyo*~  
  
"I love you Tomoyo," Eriol blurted out after a few minutes of mind wrecking silence. Tomoyo's head shot up, her eyes wide open. "I really do and I'd love to marry you. But the decision is all yours." Tomoyo looked up at him with bright eyes and leapt on him giving him a hug.  
  
"Of course I want to marry you, you numbskull!" Tomoyo exclaimed with joy. She lay in his arms as her eyes slowly fluttered close. Slowly, the space between them was lessening. When they were only an inch apart, they heard something rustle in the bushes, making Tomoyo open her eyes. Eriol on the other hand completely ignored it and closed the small gap between the two, making Tomoyo's eyes widen before she shut them and kissed back, resulting in a breath taking kiss.  
  
~*Sakura & Syaoran*~  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Syaoran asked as he looked into her eyes once more. Sakura nodded with a clear face that was unreadable.  
  
'I hope this is the right thing to do,' Sakura and Syaoran both thought at the same time as silence surrounded the two once more.  
  
~*Singing Competition*~  
  
"You guys were the best!" Sakura said as she hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
"Yeah. you did really well Eriol," Syaoran said as he pat his best friend on the back. As expected, Tomoyo and Eriol had come in first place making Sakura and Syaoran proud.  
  
"You were great Tomoyo," Eriol whispered to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Tomoyo smiled and leaned on his shoulder as she absent- mindedly played with her engagement ring.  
  
"So were you Eriol-kun," Tomoyo commented back as she planted a small peck on his lips, giving them both a light pink stain on heir cheeks. Sakura smiled in pure bliss, thinking her friend was finally truly happy.  
  
"Come on. let's get something to eat!" Eriol announced. Tomoyo smiled as Syaoran and Sakura nodded in agreement. When they began to walk, Sakura's and Syaoran's hands brushed, causing Sakura to jerk away from Syaoran and look the other way with a look of longing and hurt on her face as they recalled back to what occurred the day after their decision was made.  
  
&Flashback&  
  
"Why are you acting like this?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I'm not acting like anything! You're the one that's been so. so. different!" Syaoran screamed back.  
  
"You've been different ever since we said we would get married Syaoran! What is it? Now that you see you can never be with another woman in your life after me you regret it?!" Sakura yelled in anger.  
  
"No! You know I only want to be with you! I only want you! Why would you even ask such a question?! Is that how you feel, Sakura? Because you should know I love you," Syaoran asked as hurt spread all over his face and touched her visibly shaking form.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Syaoran. You know I love you too," Sakura whispered to him as they shared a mind splitting kiss. When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads against each other as Syaoran slipped on the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
~*A few days later*~  
  
As the sun was slowly setting, Syaoran sat against a tree while a girl sat beside him with her head leaning on his shoulder. Syaoran's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Sakura was walking up behind him.  
  
'Who's that?' Sakura thought as she stopped for a moment confused. 'Probably one of his friends.' Sakura thought again. That is. until she saw turn his head and the girl launch herself on him, kissing him.  
  
"Oh my God," Sakura exclaimed out loud. The girl pulled back and she saw it was an old, old friend of hers, Atsuki Kangimoto.  
  
"Sakura wait! It's not what it looks like!" Syaoran exclaimed back standing up.  
  
"Go to hell! That really was what you were thinking! You just wanted one more girl while going out with me huh? Huh? Well let me tell you something so you can be with as many people you want! The wedding is off!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw the wedding ring at him, making him catch it and having her run away. He was about to go after her when the girl, Atsuki, held him back. He jerked away from her. and run after her, looking for Sakura. He never did find her though.  
  
&End of Flashback&  
  
'How could he have done that to me? He told me he loved me,' Sakura thought to herself as tears filled her eyes. A single tear fell before she wiped it away. But it was no use for she felt more streaming down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. Why can't she see?" Syaoran whispered sadly.  
  
"When will she tell me Eriol? I just want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy," Tomoyo whispered to her fiancée as tears streamed down her cheeks as well.  
  
"Soon baby. Soon," Eriol whispered back as he kissed the top of her head. all the time they kept on walking.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews you guys and sorry if this was rushed and sad. I'm in an angst mood. and I needed a twist. so you get sadness. Sorry. but they'll make up. don't worry. Please review and tell me what you think okay? Thanks!! Ja ne!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
liana x2  
  
Crystal jade2  
  
cHiiSaNaYoUkAi  
  
Anime Luver  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows  
  
blondie8920  
  
CuTe*LiTtLe*TeAdYbEaR  
  
Angel Fairy Sakura  
  
ccslover  
  
HugeAnimefan1  
  
Daggat-Sakura  
  
Corny-freak  
  
LiLMorningStar  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
luv_always  
  
DaShyGurl  
  
Onigiri Momoko  
  
Thank you so much you guys! It means a lot to me! If your name isn't here that means I haven't received your review. Well, that's it! Ja ne!!  
  
.::. SweetBabyGurl .::. 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Chapter Seventeen*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, I'm so sorry I had no idea," Tomoyo cried as she hugged her friend. She had barged into Sakura's room demanding to know what had happened. It was then Sakura finally broke down and let everything out.  
  
"It's just so hard Tomoyo. I mean. he seemed distant and all. but I didn't think he would hide anything from me. When he said he really did want to marry me. I thought he meant it," Sakura sniffled as she leaned on her friend for support.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo trailed off.  
  
"No Tomoyo! He lied to me! What was I really to him?! It was all just some horrible joke! And he even said he loved me." Sakura said quietly with empty eyes. recalling back to when they had first made their decision.  
  
&Flashback&  
  
"This is what YOU want?" Sakura whispered quietly. When she had heard him assume she didn't want to, she thought this is what he wanted to do. After a few moments of hesitation, Syaoran grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look him in the eyes.  
  
"Sakura! Look at me! Does it look like I don't want to marry you?" Syaoran asked her as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"W-what are you talking about," Sakura stuttered shaking her head.  
  
"It's either you know and don't want to face it, or you're as dense as everyone says," Syaoran teased with a smirk Sakura looked up at him with a pout. "I love you." Sakura would've passed out if he still wasn't holding onto her. But she still had to grab onto the arms that were holding her for support.  
  
"W-what? Come again?" Sakura asked shocked.  
  
"You heard me. I love you. And really, I don't care if you say you don't love me. I'll make you love me in the end. I'll make you fall in love with me. And if there's some other guy. then I'll just have beat the crap out of him," Syaoran said a matter-of-factly. Sakura looked at him with angry eyes before hitting him lightly in the face.  
  
"Well. I'm sorry to say it. but I have to ruin all your plans to get me to love you. Because simply. I already do," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. They embraced into a tight hug before Syaoran placed another kiss on her lips, for the second time.  
  
&End of Flashback&  
  
"Why would he do that to me Tomoyo? Why?" Sakura cried into her friend's lap. Sakura just looked at her friend, with tears falling down her own cheeks. wondering when they both finally find peace. If Syaoran did this to her, and she was so sure he loved Sakura. then how good was her judgment with Eriol? Those two were best friends after all. That could only mean one thing.  
  
~*Eriol and Syaoran*~  
  
"WHAT?!" Eriol yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"And now she thinks I cheated on her. How could I possibly do that to Sakura? I love her. I can't live with out her. I'm going crazy without her tight now," Syaoran let out in a strangled voice.  
  
"Alright man. Don't worry we'll have all of this solved soon en-" Eriol began, but got cut off by banging at the door. Eriol jogged over and looked out to see none other than Kangimoto Atsuki.  
  
"What do you want?" Eriol asked in a deathly low voice.  
  
"I've come to explain," Atsuki said with a bright smile. She pushed her way through and made her way over to Syaoran.  
  
"What?" Syaoran barked at her. "You've ruined my life. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"No. it isn't. You took him away from me. He was my brother. You killed him Syaoran. I've been plotting revenge against you for as five years, just a I promised you I would. She still loves you, and so I have to make it so she won't want to have anything to do with you. You don't deserve Sakura. She's an old friend of mine. and I just wish I didn't have to hurt her in the process of hurting you, but things have to be done this way," Atsuki said to him poking him in the chest before turning and walking away. But before she left, she stopped at the door, and let out a smile, whispering one last thing. "And now it's time to ruin your life too, Eriol. You had part in the murder. so time for my other dear friend Tomoyo-chan to experience pain." With that she let out a single tear and walked out of Eriol's room.  
  
*BAM* "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was." Tomoyo trailed off as she saw who it was that she had banged into. A look of anger crossed her features as she slapped her across the face. Eriol who was watching at the frame of his door widened his eyes. He never would have thought Tomoyo was capable of hurting someone.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here bitch? And to think I called you my friend. How could you do that to Sakura, Atsuki! She really cared about all of her friends, including you!" Tomoyo screeched.  
  
"Eriol, honey! Calm your stupid fiancée down!" Atsuki exclaimed as she walked over to Eriol and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"What the hell?" Tomoyo cursed as she felt tears coming to her eyes. At this, she gripped her ring, ready to throw it at Eriol if this was what it looked like.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? She is not stupid! You're the one that's stupid for thinking she'd actually believe you! This is all a setup Tomoyo. I swear!" Eriol pleaded as he continuously tried to pry her hands off of him. They looked into each other's eyes as Tomoyo tried to search for an answer. She found none.  
  
"So I was just a one-time fling? You use me and then pretend as if nothing happened between us? You told me you loved me Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Atsuki cried. Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes widened at the same time. Eriol's glance changed from Atsuki to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked enraged as she landed a slap on one of them.  
  
"Get out of here right now with your bullshit Atsuki. Don't even think of coming back again or else I'll kill you," Tomoyo hissed as she was ready to slap her again, but she ran off before she could. After she left, Tomoyo pushed Eriol to his room and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran." Eriol trailed off. Syaoran looked up and saw an enraged Tomoyo.  
  
"Get up," Tomoyo spat. He did as he was told. "Both of you come with me. Now," she spat once more and the two men did as they were told. They were by the lake after a few minutes of walking. "Talk. Right now."  
  
"Her name is Kangimoto Atsuki. But you already know that. When we were kids we were really good friends with her and her brother. There was even a time when Syaoran and I used to fight over which one of us she was going to marry when we were older," Eriol began. At this Tomoyo snorted. He ignored it and continued. "But one day. in the forest, we were playing around and there was a hunter. Toshi, Atsuki's brother, was an animal lover. He always tried to protect any animals from hunters. The guy was a lunatic. Toshi saw the hunter coming, and got shot because he protecting some dumb rabbit. Toshi, Syaoran and I were all 13 at the time. The hunter had already run off so it was up to us to help him. Syaoran had a pocket knife and wanted to cut open where he was shot to get out the bullet to ease some of the pain. But what we hadn't realized was that Toshi was already dead. So when Atsuki came, she saw us cutting Toshi with the knife and ever since then, she thought we killed him. She did say she would get back at us for murdering him. but we always thought she would get over it and understand the truth like everyone else did. They found the hunter and he was committed to slavery. They would have killed him, but Toshi would've been so upset if we did. She said five years from that day she would come back. And yesterday. it was that day," Eriol said solemnly as his head and Syaoran's were hung low at the memory.  
  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry you guys. But Syaoran. why were you even with her yesterday?" Tomoyo asked her voice now soft.  
  
"She came here, crying. She was talking about her brother. I hadn't even realized it had been five years. When we were little, the sunset and the lake used to always calm her down when she was upset, so I brought her here, where the lake was, and we watched the sunset. just like old times. But when she heard Sakura behind us, she called my name to catch my attention and launched on me and started to kiss me. I pulled her away and she held me back so I couldn't go after her. It only took a few seconds for me to loose sight of Sakura," Syaoran replied softly.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran. I'll talk to Sakura alright? Everything will be okay," Tomoyo told sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran mumbled as he saw Tomoyo walk away, towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Syaoran hadn't moved from his spot that day. It was now late into the night. He just looked into the lake, paying attention to nothing in particular. His soul felt empty without Sakura. and he just wanted her back. Back in his life. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and took out Sakura's engagement ring and ran his finger along all the edges. It had the classical diamond, with emeralds incrusted in the gold. Inside was engraved, Sakura & Syaoran, my first, last, and only true love.  
  
"Sakura." he whispered into the wind.  
  
"Is it true Syaoran? Is that what really happened?" He heard a trembling voice from behind him ask. He instantly knew who it was and shot up from where he was and ran to her. stopping, only but a few inches away from her. He reached out to touch her, but immediately pulled away.  
  
"Yes! Yes of course it's true! Sakura I love you and only you. Didn't you hear me when I said I only wanted you a few days ago?" Syaoran asked as he peered into her emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes but. it looked like." Sakura began.  
  
"I know what it looked like but it wasn't. I only love you Ying Fa. In fact, you're the only girl I've even kissed. She kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back," Syaoran whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly. At first, she didn't do anything but let him hug her in the familiarly tight embrace. But soon, slowly but surely, she hugged him back. When they broke apart from their embrace, they looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart they leant their foreheads on each other.  
  
"I want my ring back," Sakura whispered with a smile as Syaoran broke into laughter and placed the once abandoned ring on her finger. Syaoran sat down with Sakura on his lap and the two watched the stars for the rest of the night, until they fell asleep in each other's arms on the cool summer's night.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Hello everyone and thanks for reading this chapter! Also thanks for all of the reviews I got for the last chapter. It means a lot to me and give motivation. Well. the so-called 'murder' was the secret. but it was just a huge mistake. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think in a review. There are only three chapters left. So. do you want this to be happy ending or a sad ending? There will be no sequel. Sorry! I have so many idea buzzing in my head. I have to get them all out. I'll be starting up with a few fics come September. but I'm sad to say. this will probably be my last one until then or even next year. I might change my mind. but it all depends on what you guys want right? Well. that's all for now! Ja ne!!  
  
Thank-you to:  
  
Kawaii Wolf  
  
Crystal jade2  
  
Anime Luver  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
Angel of Destiny  
  
cherry li  
  
aznme  
  
liana  
  
sita  
  
crazy azn angel  
  
Amazonian Anime Queen  
  
Angel Fairy Sakura  
  
corny-freak  
  
ccslover  
  
DaShyGurl  
  
Millenium Spirit of Shadows  
  
Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me ^^. Please review again and tell me what you think! If your name isn't here. I'm so sorry. it probably means I haven't gotten your review yet. so I'm sorry but thank-you!! That's it! Ja ne!!  
  
.::. SweetBabyGurl .::. 


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Chapter Eighteen*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
~*Two Months Later*~  
  
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo called as she looked around for her friend with a sketch pad in her hands. Sakura, on the other hand, was running away from her 'beloved cousin'.  
  
"Syaoran! Come out come out wherever you are!" Eriol called in a sing- song voice as he looked for his best friend.  
  
"Come on! It won't even take that long," Tomoyo called again. Sakura and Syaoran, who were running away from their friends, ended up bumping into one another, causing them to land on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Oof," Sakura let out softly. Syaoran held out his hand to her with a finger placed on his lips for her to be quiet. She took his hand with a small giggle as these two tried to escape the other two.  
  
"Ha! There they are Eriol!" Tomoyo cried triumphantly as she pointed to the two.  
  
"RUN!" Sakura cried out in desperation. Sakura and Syaoran immediately split up into different directions. Tomoyo followed Sakura while Eriol followed Syaoran.  
  
~*Eriol and Syaoran*~  
  
"You can't run forever!" Eriol yelled at Syaoran's retreating back.  
  
"I can try!" Syaoran yelled back over his shoulder. Eriol shook his head and decided to speed up a little to catch up with Syaoran. He was less than an inch away from Syaoran when he leapt on his back and caught him.  
  
"Told ya you couldn't run forever," Eriol said simply as he sat on Syaoran back. Syaoran, who now lay on his stomach, tapped his fingers on the cold stone floor with the trademarked scowl on his face.  
  
~*Tomoyo and Sakura*~  
  
Tomoyo merely walked down the corridor as Sakura was in hiding. She knew Sakura was running and there was no way in catching her, so why waste her energy? Instead she called out to her cousin. "Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa," Tomoyo called. "I'm going to find you eventually, so what's the point in prolonging it?" Tomoyo tried to reason with her. She stopped walking and waited for a noise. When she heard nothing. she got irritated. "Kinomoto Sakura! Get your butt out here right now or else I will make your wedding dress so heavy that you'll trip and fall flat on you're face when you're walking down the isle!" Tomoyo threatened as she stomped her foot with the irritation she was feeling.  
  
"Hoeeee," Sakura mumbled as she stepped out from behind Tomoyo. "Fine."  
  
"You actually think I would let that happen on your wedding? Wait a sec. You mean you were behind me the whole tine?!" Tomoyo screeched. Sakura merely nodded as she moved from Tomoyo's expected swat. She grinned as the two made their way to the gardens, Sakura all the while avoiding slightly painful slaps on the back from a certain angered Tomoyo.  
  
~*Gardens*~  
  
"Why do we have to do this?" Sakura whined.  
  
"We have to be so. stiff. and. still," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Okay I can understand Sakura. but Syaoran. come on! You were trained for this kind of thing. What happened to the fierce warrior I used to know but a few months ago?" Eriol asked with a wide grin plastered on his face. Tomoyo was drawing a picture of Syaoran hugging Sakura from behind her, while she looked up at him, eyes and smile both bright. This would be one of the pictures for the wedding bulletin each person would receive so they would know what would be happening all day. Tomoyo and Eriol already had their pictures drawn, but since Tomoyo was now able to do Sakura's she insisted that the professionals leave and allow her to do it herself. She was currently working on the shading of the first portrait.  
  
"There!" Tomoyo exclaimed with delight. "It's finished," Tomoyo exclaimed once more as Eriol moved a little closer to Tomoyo and the freshly finished drawing. "But you guys still can't move."  
  
"NANI?!" Sakura and Syaoran cried at the same time, almost falling down from shock.  
  
"Well. I needed one in black and white, one that's shaded and one in colored. Then I have to copy each of them a few times, so Uncle can have one of each, Aunt Yelan can have one of each, you guys can have one of each, I can have a few of each and Touya can have one of each," Tomoyo explained with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle all of that? It's. about 15 at least of each!" Sakura exclaimed in worry that hher cousin might over-work herself.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You worry far too much! Now go back in your former position with your fiancée," Tomoyo demanded and teased with a grin.  
  
"Fine, fine. we'll go back to our positions in a moment. I've got to stretch. I hate being still," Sakura complained with distaste as she released herself from Syaoran's grasp. After two minutes of stretching the couple resumed to their position for the picture. for another few hours.  
  
~*Two Hours Later*~  
  
"Done! I just have to paint it later. I'll remember the colors though. I did design them myself," Tomoyo said with a smile. "We'll do some more fitting for our dresses after dinner Sakura. My eyes hurt after all of that detail going into those drawings. I need to sleep," Tomoyo said with a yawn while stretching her arms. With that, she took her pictures that she finished and went towards the castle where her room was located to get some serious sleep before dinner.  
  
"I'm going to see if she's okay," Eriol said worriedly and quickly before running off to 'aid' Tomoyo. Sakura let out a giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked as he looked down at her with a soft smile.  
  
"Tomoyo's perfectly fine. She always gets tired after lots of drawing. It relaxes her. Eriol apparently doesn't know. It's cute how much he cares about her," Sakura said as she leaned in his arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'd be just as worried if not more if it happened to you," Syaoran whispered in her ear. A small smile came to her lips as she turned to face him.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked as she played with the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Of course," Syaoran said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I'd be worried too," Sakura whispered. After that comment, a distant 'kawaii' was heard before some dragging was followed by that, making the couple sweat drop.  
  
"I know," Syaoran said with a smile, referring to what she said previously before the whole 'kawaii' interruption.  
  
"And you had better be worried about me," Sakura teased as she pulled away from him.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Uh huh," Sakura said again giggling as she ran away from him, giggling still.  
  
"We'll see about that," Syaoran whispered to the wind as he ran after her.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Hey everyone! I've decided to update as much as I can because of my trip to New York, and because this fic is almost done. PLEASE tell me if you want me to continue with other fics okay? The next chapter is the second last chapter followed by the epilogue. I can't really throw in any more twists because this is only going to be 20 chapters long. I'll put up an epilogue after I promise Thank-you so much to all of the people that have reviewed and please review some more! I'll let you know if I decide to write any more for the rest of the year in the epilogue. Right now. it's a no. but hey, that can always change(. Right? Just let me know okay? Thanks! Ja ne!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Shiro Hana fu  
  
liana  
  
crazy azn angel  
  
Illusioner 1412  
  
AnimeAngel302  
  
Angel of Destiny  
  
sakurabloom  
  
corny-freak  
  
DaShyGurl  
  
Anime Luver  
  
Amazonian Anime Queen  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
Kawaii Wolf  
  
LiL Obs3ss3r  
  
Onigiri Momoko  
  
Thank-you so much for all of the support you guys. Now remember if you want me to e-mail you when I update leave your e-mail and tell me that you want me to okay? Until next time! Ja ne!!  
  
.::. SweetBabyGurl .::. 


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Chapter Nineteen*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
~*The Day Before The Wedding*~  
  
Sakura paced in her room as she looked at the wedding dress and veil that hung on her doorknob leading to the her walk-in closet. She bit her lip with nervousness as Tomoyo rushed in, a worried gazed cast over her face.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked her with worry as she pushed Sakura down into a chair.  
  
"I-I'm scared Tomoyo," Sakura stuttered. Tomoyo let out a half smile.  
  
"Why? You're finally getting married silly!" Tomoyo tried to assure.  
  
"That's what I'm scared of. Don't you remember when we were kids we pinky promised we would never ever fall in love and get married," Sakura reminded letting out a small smile at the memory.  
  
"Oh yeah! We were what? Five? Touya just had to go and scare us about this unknown emotion, 'love'," Tomoyo recalled with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah. but what if Touya was right all along and when we get married to Syaoran and Eriol we realize it, but it's too late," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan. you have absolutely nothing to worry about! I mean. Touya only said those things so that we would never get close to any boys. To think he was protective when we were five," Tomoyo said laughing. Soon, Sakura started laughing as well.  
  
"I guess you're right Tomoyo-chan. I mean, Syaoran and I love each other, so everything should work out fine," Sakura said with a sigh.  
  
~*Syaoran*~  
  
"Eriol man! You need to calm down and stop pacing or else I am going to tie you up in a chair," Syaoran growled in frustration as he watched his friend pace before him, worrying about tomorrow. again.  
  
"What if she's miserable once she lives one day with me? She'll hate me!!" Eriol cried in anxiety.  
  
"Couldn't blame her," Syaoran mumbled before clearing his throat. "Listen, you are going to make her extremely happy, and if you don't you'll just get murdered. By Sakura, her older brother and myself for being such an idiot. Or maybe I should just do that know hmmm? The girl is madly in love with you for some STRANGE reason that is uncomprehendible. SO shut up, sit down and try to memorize your vows again," Syaoran ordered as Eriol did just as he was told.  
  
~*Night time*~  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked from outside her bedroom door as he rapped on it twice.  
  
"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura called from her side.  
  
"Can I come in?" Syaoran asked as he leaned against the door.  
  
"For the last time! No!! It's the day before our wedding and I do not want to jinx it," Sakura explained with her arms crossed.  
  
"Please? I just want to hug you good night," Syaoran whined.  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran," Sakura said to him in a sing-song voice before blowing out her candle, causing her room to erupt into darkness.  
  
"Goodnight Sakura," he mumbled before banging his head against her door with a light thump, then going to his room to get some much needed rest.  
  
TBC  
  
Readers:  
  
Sorry for the crappy chapter everyone. but I promised there would be twenty chapters, so twenty chapters there will be. but since I had a writer's block this was all I could write. Thank-you to all of the people that reviewed and read the story!! Next chapter is the last so please review okay? Thanks a lot! Ja ne!!  
  
Thank-you to:  
  
Anime Luver  
  
Kawaii Wolf  
  
sakurabloom  
  
Illusioner1412  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
AnimeAngel302  
  
Amazonian Anime Queen  
  
Yue's Lady  
  
corny-freak  
  
Thanks so much for your reviews you guys. it means a lot to me. If your name isn't here I am sooo sorry and that probably means that I haven't gotten your review as yet. Hope you all liked that chapter regardless how much it sucked and how short it was. but read and review soon! Ja!!  
  
.::. SweetBabyGurl .::. 


	22. Chapter Twenty

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First  
Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
*Chapter Twenty*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smoothed out their dresses and touched their hair, making sure everything looked perfect.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were both wearing the long traditional white dress. Along the hemline was a bluish silver color, carrying two of the traditions in one; something new, the wedding dress itself, and something blue, the hemline. Sakura's dress was made into a halter that stopped at her mid back. The front of the dress had a piece of sheer metallic material over it making the dress shimmer whenever Sakura moved. She wore white high heeled shoes. Sakura wore her emerald necklace that her brother bought her for her birthday; something old. On Sakura's right hand was a small platinum ring that her mother used to wear after she got married to her father; something borrowed. On Sakura's head was a small flowery veil that covered her face. Embroidered in the veil were cherry blossoms. Her hair was done up in an elaborate French twist. She had on a light blush, some beige eye-shadow and a peach colored lip-gloss. Tomoyo was wearing a tube dress with glitter at the top hemlines. It had a sheer silverish color over the dress that made it sparkle whenever she moved. Tomoyo had her nails French manicured as she wore a bracelet that had a small heart hanging off of it with an amethyst encrusted in it; something her mother gave her a few years ago making it something old. The wedding dress was something new, the hemline was something blue, and on her left upper arm there was a piece of metal that her mother wore at her own wedding; something borrowed. Tomoyo wore silver high heels, a pearl necklace and had a small white hand bag on her wrist that was unoccupied by the bracelet. Tomoyo's hair was done up in an elaborate bun with a few pieces of curly hair framing her face. All over hair was glitter. Placed on her head was a diamond encrusted tiara with a piece of sheer material attached onto that, which covered her face. Tomoyo had a light purple eye shadow, a light blush and a watermelon colored lip- gloss. Sakura looked over to Tomoyo and gave her a bright smile as Tomoyo returned the gesture.  
  
"You girls look gorgeous," Fujitaka whispered as he looked at the two from the mirror. Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to face him with small smiles.  
  
"Thank-you daddy," Sakura whispered back.  
  
"Thank-you for allowing me to live with you Uncle Fujitaka," Tomoyo whispered to him.  
  
"Don't ever say that to me again. It wasn't a favor. I practically had to force your mother to come and move in," Fujitaka said letting out a chuckle at the memory. "Anyways," he continued, clearing his throat. "It's time for you two to walk down the isle. I have to give away both of my little girls on the same day."  
  
"We love you," Sakura whispered to him as they both hugged him. With the last hug, they covered their faces with the piece of cloth and went on either side of Fujitaka as their bridesmaids, other maids of honors, the cute little flower girl and ring barer went down the isle. and then it was their turn. The music slowly played as they walked up to the alter, step by step. Once they reached the alter, Fujitaka gave them to Syaoran and Eriol as the ceremony began. They decided not to have a huge wedding, but not a relatively small one either. They ended up inviting all of their family they stayed in contact with and a few childhood friends. Each person was allowed to bring a date, if they weren't already married.  
  
"I do," Tomoyo said finally as she was the last.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Priest said first turning to Sakura and Syaoran. "And I pronounce you husband and wife," the Priest said once more turning to Eriol and Tomoyo this time. "You may kiss your brides."  
  
As they shared their first kiss as a married couple, there were many people sketching the image before them as all of their friends decided to cheer. Once they broke apart, three were blushing lightly, while Eriol just stood smiling with his eyes closed. As the four ran down the isle by two towards the limo the awaited them, rice and flowers were thrown at them in celebration as they all laughed. Later on that day was the reception.  
  
~*Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol*~  
  
"I can't believe we're finally married," Sakura whispered to her new- found husband as she leaned in his arms. Syaoran gave her a sly smile before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
"Well believe it because we just did it," he said with a sincere smile as Sakura smiled brightly and the two kissed once more. When they broke apart, they looked to where their friends were, no words exchanged between the two, just lip-lock. Sakura and Syaoran let out a merry laugh as Tomoyo and Eriol broke apart, both blushing this time.  
  
~*Reception*~  
  
Everyone was laughing, talking and mingling with one another, the four families together. Currently, Touya had Eriol and Syaoran cornered.  
  
"I'm telling you two punks right now. If you do anything. and I mean -*ANYTHING*- .to hurt my sisters, I will not hesitate in murdering both of in an instant. Even if one of them is hurt. you'll both die," Touya warned looking smug as the two new husbands looked terrified. Sakura and Tomoyo watched from afar laughing heir heads off. Syaoran nodded quickly before retreating to his wife's back, now hiding.  
  
"Please don't tell us you guys have cousins like Touya," Eriol asked, well, more like pleaded. At the tone in his voice and the comment, Sakura and Tomoyo erupted into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Onii-chan is just really protective of us. He even began warning us when we were about five," Sakura said in between laughs.  
  
"Oh Sakura! Do you remember those two guys that wanted to marry us?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she nodded her head smiling at the memory. "And then when they hugged us their hands 'slipped'?" Tomoyo reminded.  
  
"Of course! Touya chased them around the entire palace with his shivs, knives and swords. Imagine what he'll do to you guys when we get pregnant," Sakura said to the quietly with a smirk as the two girls walked off laughing.  
  
"We're doomed Syaoran. Doomed," Eriol cried on his friend's shoulder with dismay.  
  
"Copy that," Syaoran cried out on Eriol's shoulder as the two boys stood sobbing on each other's shoulder.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time for the bouquet toss and the cake. It turned out Chiharu and Naoko caught the bouquets and talked merrily about their own weddings, which had already been experienced. All in all, the night was quite eventful and for once. there were no interruptions, no more revenge, and no misery. Just happiness. And that's how they lived the rest of their lives.  
  
In happiness.  
  
The End  
  
Readers:  
  
I was so tempted to write 'or did they?' but that would lead to a sequel, something I do not want to do. but anyways. IT'S DONE!! Well, not really, I still have to do the epilogue, but yeah. This story is finished and next up is the epilogue, making my writing come to a halt. I've decided that I won't be writing anymore until about mid September. I hope you all understand. but I'll see if I can get a chapter or so of the new one I'm planning before I leave for New York. Thank-you so much to all of the people that reviewed last chapter and this story. Well, that's it for now! Ja ne!!  
  
.::. SweetBabyGurl .::. 


	23. Epilogue

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto with Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji with Eriol Hiiragizawa are engaged! Sadly, by their parents' orders. Everyone has heard of the saying, love at first sight right? Well, let's just say the exact opposite occurs in this case. Will they ever learn in time? And what happens when a deadly secret is uncovered? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it! It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me! Nor do I own the song I use in this chapter. It belongs to Many Moore. Not me!!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Hate At First  
Sight*  
  
*By: SweetBabyGurl*  
  
* Epilogue*  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat in her rocking chair smiling down at her little baby boy she recently had. Syaoran and herself had been married for about two years , their third anniversary coming up. She decided what his name would be the moment he was born. Xiao Hu. a little bit of his Chinese heritage still with him. Yelan and Fujitaka were overjoyed at the news. Eriol and Tomoyo were of course the godparents.  
  
"Hey. how are the two most important people in the world?" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear as he leaned on the back of the chair.  
  
"He's been so sleepy lately. Whenever he starts crying I have to hold him and then he immediately becomes quiet," Sakura said with a tired smile. Suddenly, little Xiao Hu opened his amber eyes as Syaoran touched his soft auburn hair. His eyes look for Sakura's face and when he finds it he lets out a smile, followed by a gurgle. Syaoran reached out t hold him, but the moment Xiao Hu saw it was Syaoran holding him, he started wail. rather loudly as well, making Syaoran frown.  
  
"My own son hates me already and he's only been alive for four days," Syaoran grumbled. Sakura let out a hearty laugh and Xiao Hu let out another gurgle.  
  
"Aww Syao. don't worry. I remember Touya telling me stories that when I was a baby I hated everyone except my mother. And look how close we are now? And anyways, he'll love you once you introduce him to martial arts. Swords and anything sharp are out of the question," Sakura said to him playing with Xiao Hu's small fingers.  
  
"What? Come on Sakura. you've got to let me teach him about swords ands stuff. It's a guy thing. And anyways, he's my son too, I should be able to decide what happens in his life," Syaoran protested.  
  
"Did you carry him for nine months and have to go through excruciating pain for him?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Well. I didn't carry him for nine months, but I did go through excruciating pain because of him," Syaoran answered. When he saw the look on his wife's face he continued. "You practically tore off my hand," Syaoran said simply as he made him way over to the door. Just when he touched the doorknob he felt about five pillows knock him in the back of his head as he fell down from the impact. "I've really got to learn to dodge pillows."  
  
Fin  
  
IT'S DONE AND I GOTTA GO TO NEW YORK. TALK TO EVERYONE LATER WITH MY NEXT FIC. forgotten . YOUR NAMES ARE AT THE BOTTOM. THOSE WHO REVIEWED. SO YEAH. BYE!  
  
Thanks to: 


End file.
